Finding Me, Finding you
by Khiyo Gizele
Summary: Sakura goes to Hong Kong to find and rediscover her feelings for Syaoron, but it turns out he's a jerk….he ends up changing. Then when thing seems to be going smooth, she ends up being the target of the Li family dispute.
1. New road ahead

**Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters are all owned by clamp**

**But this is my story hope you like it**

**…..**

**Chapter 1 – New Road Ahead**

It was mid-March and so many things were dawning at the same time, Sakura Kinomoto is now realizing that in a few days she will be leaving high school to take on the world of work... or University. It was a bright and luminous Sunday morning Sakura lay on her bed with her arm on her forehead staring at the ceiling.

She was just thinking about the future; 'I haven't decided if I'm going to University yet, I just don't know...this is the first time in my life that I'm unsure about anything, I feel confused...why?' she sighed. 'I don't want Father to be disappointed with me, and Touya is so ambitious and diligent...I want to make them proud.'

She admires the fact the both her Father and brother have made sacrifices for her, they've done all they can to protect her. Sakura has grown tremendously since elementary school and junior high, her eyes are opened to the world now, she still trust people but she isn't so naive anymore.

She shook her head "Sakura snap out of it, today is another great day, it's the last week of high school...make it count." she beamed. She leapt out of bed, took a shower and changed. Sakura ran down stairs to see her father sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Dad."

"Good morning Sakura, did you sleep well."

"Yes I did, thank you...outside is beautiful isn't it"

"Ahhhh...you've noticed also, so what will you be doing today"

"No plans really"

Mr Fujitaka Kinomoto looked at his daughter with admiration and sadness in his eyes,

"What's wrong Father" she asked with worry.

"Sakura, after your Graduation I'll be traveling to Honduras and Belize, there is an ongoing project where there have been some great Mayan discoveries so far"

"That's great Dad, I'm so proud of you" she leaped at him with an excited embrace

He pushed her away gently and looked into her eyes "No Sakura, I'm proud of you"

Her eyes widen, "What?"

"When your mother died, I wasn't sure if I had the strength to raise you and your brother by myself...but I look back now grateful because I know she was there with me every step...you have blossomed into a responsible, kind and courageous young woman, a Father couldn't be more proud of any daughter"

Sakura eyes filled with tears, "Thank you Dad, thank you" as she hugged him again.

"So when I travel I don't want you here by yourself for summer, I hear Ms Tomoyo Daidouji is going to England for a few months, I don't think you spend enough time with her anymore".

"That's because she busy with school and her Mom is grooming her to take over the family business, which is really cool...but I'm happy for her I really am and I do miss her".

"What about that Li fellow you're always talking about, you haven't seen him in years, I know you said he will come to Tomoeda one day but what's wrong in going to see him in Hong Kong", her face reddened intensely, what he hadn't known is that Sakura hasn't spoken to Syaoran in over a year.

Nevertheless, Sakura was shocked at her father's remarks. "Dad, will it be ok if...I could..."

"YES, you should go, as a matter of fact I demand that you do go after Graduation"

"Thank you Daddy, ohhhhh"

Sakura burst into tears and leaped towards her Father, he held her tight consoling her, he knew that she longed to see Syaoran and he knew how she felt about him, he knew that she loved him deeply and he wasn't about to stand in her way to find happiness for herself. He trusted his daughter, she reminded him so much of her mother and he knows she will make the best choices she can.

...

It's the last day of school as Sakura took in all the memories built around this place, everywhere reminds her of her friendship built with her classmates but it made her a little sad because she had none of these moments with Syaoran, he left when she was still in elementary school.

"SAKURA" she could see Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika running towards her. Tomoyo embraced Sakura as if for the last time, the girls were wearing their gowns and caps, with their eyes beaming with excitement.

"I know Graduation right, but let's promise to stay in each other's lives forever no matter how far we are...promise" Rika demanded.

"Yes of course" Sakura replied with huge smile but she felt a little sad knowing that she will not be seeing her friends every day from here on.

In a few months Sakura will be nineteen and she needs to think of the future, "SAKURA KINOMOTO"

She leapt off her seat, walking calmly onto the stage towards the Headmaster to collect her certificate of graduation.

"SAKURA" her Dad shouted, as she smiled feeling a little embarrassed at her Father's enthusiasm.

"I see you're taking pictures, I'll send you a copy of this entire event when my crew completes filming and editing" Sonomi Daidouji said boastfully.

"Crew...what crew?"

Sonomi pointed her finger behind herself and upwards towards the balcony. Mr Kinomoto gasped with shocked and smiled timidly, "Ok, thank you, some things will never change" he said mockingly.

...


	2. Surprise, surprise

**Chapter 2 - Surprise, surprise**

"Xiao Lang you're eighteen now and look at you…." Mistress Yelan said almost pitifully.

"What's wrong with me mother….shit I'm young, good looking and rich...I'm a five star playboy".

"Don't mock me young man, I'm still your mother you keep that foul language for your friends and tramps...you are wasting your life away, your work is slipping, Eriol has to keep filling the gaps for you and these trashy women you pick up...my goodness."

"Mother I don't want to talk about that, PLEASE" his fists balled up in frustration. "GODDAMITTT" as he stormed out the house.

Yelan could only glance at him as he stomped out the room, she was so graceful and passive, you would never know what her emotions were saying.

...

Sakura walked into the hotel and twirled around, she was in awe of the grand detail of the lobby area. She walked up to the receptionist who was stunningly beautiful.

"Hello do you have a reservation for Kinomoto Sakura" the receptionist looked at her in amazement

"Sakura...it's me Meilin Li"

"Meilin...oh it's so good to see you"

"I would hug you but my Manager is over there, it's so good to see you too Sakura... I'm working here on an internship program, what are you doing?"

"I don't know what I wanna do yet" Sakura said with disappointment, she felt sick like her life had no meaning, no purpose, she just existed.

"Anyway it will come to you I had the same problem... your room is number 375 I will let Kai here escort you to room" she prompted, "I'll see you after my shift, ok...wait does Syaoran know that..."

"No, he doesn't and I wanna keep it that way for a while, please"

"Okay I won't say anything, you have my word"

"Thank you, bye Meilin"

"Enjoy your stay, it was really good to see you" she said cheerfully

Sakura walked into her room to be greeted by a view of the sea and the setting of the evening sun, her eyes lit up. "This is beautiful, thank you Daddy...eeeeeeeeeee, this is amazing"

She sat on the balcony taking in the sea breeze of Hong Kong. The evening was peaceful and was winding down into a beautiful night; Hong Kong is indeed beautiful she thought.

Sakura took a long shower and retired to bed for the night, but she couldn't help but wonder what Syaoran was doing at this moment, she blushed a little just seeing his face in her mind made her feel warm in her heart, she drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Syaoran Li.

...

Sakura woke up as if someone shook her; she turned on the lamp to see that it was only 9:13pm. She sighed to herself and decided that she needed coffee and something sweet.

In the lobby area Sakura thought she would have seen Meilin but she had already left for the day, she stepped onto the sidewalk after getting directions to the nearest cafe.

...

"Xiao Lang"

"Yes, Mother"

"Sit down" Syaoran stared at his Mother with concerned eyes.

"I have some pressing concerns..."

Suddenly her mood changed as if the discussion didn't matter anymore.

"Xiao Lang I need to go to your Uncle Lee and pick up something nice for me"

"Mother you want me to go get sweets now, why the hell don't you let..." she gave him a striking glare; he got up instantly, got into his Koningsegg Agera R and sped off.

**_*20 minutes later*_**

He parked his car outside a quaint cafe, he looked up casually, he was dumbfounded by the sight of a beautiful young woman with waist length honey colour hair, wearing a black faux leather leggings and a petit white button down shirt, he couldn't believe it, it was her...it was Sakura Kinomoto.

"Sakura" he called out but she was listening to music with a set of headphones oblivious to what's going on around her and sipping her coffee, he ran up to her grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

She gasped "WHAT THE FU…", she looked up and dropped her coffee, 'oh no I recognized those amber eyes...I can't breathe...', she felt the ground as if it was being pulled out from beneath her, so she did the only thing she could do when she saw him...she collapsed and passed out.

He caught her in time, picked her up in his arms, placed her in the passenger seat of his car and buckled the seat belt. He got into the driver's side and rolled the glass down so the night air can flood her face while he drove home.

'What the hell are you doing here Sakura' his mind was racing, the love of his life just showed up in Hong Kong without notice.

He hated surprises.


	3. It's good to see you

**Chapter 3 - It's good to see you**

Syaoran pulled onto the Li residence and parked, he looked over to Sakura and saw her now coming to. He couldn't help but look at her neckline and the roundness of her breast in her shirt, he started to breath heavily and got out the car, 'NO, she can't be doing this to me again, oh God'.

He opened the passenger side. "Are you ok", she didn't answer. "What are doing here...in Hong Kong" he spoke to her emotionless

'He's not happy to see me' she looked at him like he was a stranger. "I'm...I'm here to see you Syaoran" she replied, his eyes widened in amazement.

"Well let's go inside", he took her hand graceful and guided her out car, she looked up at him blushing, amazed at the changes of his bodily features, 'the last time I saw you we were the same height, you're taller and more masculine, and damn you're gorgeous', she glimpsed at the contours of his arms and his upper body.

The front door opened up to see a familiar face, it was Mr Wang Wei..."Good night Ms Kinomoto, it's really good to see you, how are things" he smiled.

"Things are good Mr Wei, thank you" she said excitedly.

"Master Li, Mistress Yelan would like to see you"

"Thank you Wei" Syaoran replied almost annoyed.

He guided Sakura to a room overlooking the gardens, on entering the room she saw Mistress Yelan, her eyes widened in shock, 'My goodness she looks the same as she did eight years ago, she is so beautiful I hope look that graceful when I'm much older'.

"Mother I do apologize, I didn't get what you requested, I ran into Saku..." but she interrupted him, "No Xiao Lang, you got me exactly what I wanted, you know I don't eat sweets" as she struck him with her fan behind his head. She turned to Sakura, "How are you my dear, it has been a long time".

Sakura bubbled with excitement, "It is so good to see you Mistress Yelan but how did you know I was here?" she said curiously.

Yelan just smiled gracefully, "It's really good to see you Ms Kinomoto, and you're so beautiful, isn't she Xiao Lang"

"She's ok" he replied coldly.

"Hhhhmmmmm...you know Xiao Lang really likes you, to this day he only calls his sisters, Meilin and you by first name, so that says it all" she looked away from Syaoran shaking her head.

"MOTHER PLEASE" Syaoran scolded

"Good bye Ms Kinomoto"

"Good bye Mistress Yelan" as she exited the room.

At this time Syaoran was staring out the window to the garden, "Why didn't you tell me you were here Sakura, I could have picked you up from the airport...what the _fuck_ are you doing here seriously?"

"Syaoran...I had to think about a few things before I see you, I had to ask myself some questions to make sure I'm not making a complete ass of myself, you won't understand, I wouldn't travel all the way from Japan just to say hello, this is very important...Syaoran, Syaoran, Li I'm talking to you...jackass". She stormed out of the room and headed towards the gardens.

"SAKURA...GET BACK HERE" he called out.

She ran as fast as she could towards the gates, he caught up with her and pulled her waist to his, his hand was resting on her bare skin under her shirt she felt warm and she smelt like cherry blossoms, she looked at him like she didn't give a shit.

"Who the fuck _are_ you" she yelled out, looking at him confused.

"I asked you a question why didn't you tell me you were coming Sakura" he said angrily.

"I don't know, I don't know...let go of me, goddamit you're hurting me" she commanded.

"NO you're not leaving here till I'm satisfied with your answers"

"Get off me Li"

Within the struggle she can feel Syaoran holding her, like a child holding his mother, like if he'd miss his best friend...and he really did he just couldn't say it, she felt him trembling against her, her head was against his chest hearing his heart racing, his face nestled in her hair, she fitted perfectly in arms he didn't want to her let go.

She held him tightly because she realized this is what he needed...he needed a friend, 'what happened to you Syaoran…..what's wrong'.


	4. Good day, Good night

**Chapter 4 - Good day, good night**

Sakura opened her eyes and realized it was almost mid-morning; she blushed when she remembered the way she felt last night in Syaoran's arms.

"Oh shit", she jumped out bed realizing that Syaoran had to meet her for lunch downstairs.

...

She walked into the restaurant to see Syaoran waiting by their table, he tried hard to hide his emotions, 'God you're beautiful' she was wearing a blue pencil fitting jeans and a pink peplum top, her hair flowing down her back and over her chest, he noticed that her waist was tiny in comparison to her hips, he lifted her chair so she can sit. "Thank you" she blushed.

She felt strange…..as she turned she saw the entire dining area looking at them, even some of the diners whispering to each other.

"Why are people staring at us Li" she commented

"They're not staring at _us_, they're looking at _you_….no respectable woman is usually being seen with me, I'm famous... you're in the company of a rich local philandering asshole, so I'm called, anyway what shall we order".

Sakura dismissed his comment and moved on.

"Heyyyyy Syaoran" as they looked up they saw a bubbly young voluptuous waitress, almost popping out of her top.

"Oh hey Tao how are you, I meant to call you but I've been really busy" Syaoran said with a hint of embarrassment shaking his head.

"No my name is Chao and I can see you're busy" as she carefully scrutinized Sakura, "taking your sister out for lunch."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in annoyance at the woman as she turned her head and looked out the window.

"Well I'm not your waitress but I just thought I should say hi, here's my number again, don't lose it, we can have fun just like the last time" she whispered in his ear then walked away.

"Yeahhhhh...sorry about that Sakura" Syaoran apologized; Sakura simply shrugged her shoulders without looking at him.

They ate their meals and in utter silence, it was strange, like if they were starting all over again.

She could feel him watching her every move, he reached over the table and lifted her chin to see her emerald eyes.

"So how long are you here for?"

"Two weeks", she replied

"Ok…well let's get started"

"Get started on what?"

"You're in Hong Kong, what the hell you came to do here, sit in your hotel room" he chuckled

The afternoon turned into evening as Sakura and Syaoran walked the streets just in time to see the night come alive, the lights, the people and atmosphere was quite lively and colourful. They stopped at the waterfront promenade, gazing and thinking about to say to each other, as if they could find the answers in the ocean.

He couldn't take it anymore; he cupped her face then kissed her slowly and passionately. She didn't know what to do, she just didn't want to give into him especially as she felt a slight change in him the night before, and somehow the Syaoran she knew over a year ago is not the same person standing in front of her.

She couldn't kiss him back.

He didn't care, all he wanted was to feel his lips on hers and to touch her face, he pulled away a few centimetres from her, "I'm sorry about last night" she could feel his breath on her face in cold night air it made her feel warm and tingled her back, she gently pulled away from him.

"It's cool Li, forget about it" she remarked maintaining her composure.

"Can you stop doing that?" he said annoyingly

"What"

"Stop calling me Li Sakura"

"Yeah, why should I Li... you were angry and hurting me last night, since when are you rough to people...to women...to your mother...to me, I'll start back calling you by your first name when you deserve it" she walked off in anger.

He watched her in angst; no one had spoken to him like that in a very long time.

For the rest of the night he walked behind her not saying a word, it was a good thing though so she won't have to witness the countless number of women touching him, winking at him or trying to get his attention but she wasn't going to let him spoil her night he took her through the street and admired at food and cuisine, but she wasn't feeling to taste.

Without warning, he took her hand and led her into a club.

"Li I'm not dressed for the club"

"That ok, we'll dance, get some drinks and then leave, ok"

She nodded her head in agreement, besides when the last time she hit a club.


	5. Being witty

**Chapter 5 - Being witty**

"Mmmmmmmmm" Sakura rolled in bed enjoying the comfort and the warmth.

"Hmmm you actually look good waking up in the morning"

Sakura was startled by a voice in her room, her eyes shot open and looked to her right, it was none other than Syaoran Li standing in front of the bathroom door in a towel, his hair was wet and dripping on his chiselled chest and arms, 'oh my God you're hot' she thought.

"Li what are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're wondering, you had too much to drink last night so I brought you to your room, I went home got some stuff and came back to see if you're ok, you didn't wake up yet so I had a bathe, c'mon Sakura I'm a fucking jerk not a rapist".

"Hey I wasn't thinking…."

"I know what you were thinking Sakura but I don't take advantage of girls unless you want me to..." Syaoran had a sly smirk on his face and he was walking towards the bed.

Sakura launched herself towards the bathroom as she felt the chunks rising in her throat, slamming the door behind her.

"I ordered breakfast here if you want" Syaoran chuckled as Sakura was gagging her life away in the toilet.

An hour later, Sakura came out after a refreshing shower to still see Syaoran in her room.

"Wow Sakura you take long bathes, I only do that if someone is with me"

"So what, I didn't ask you that" she fired back.

"I'm just telling you just in case you need someone to reach your back"

She pointed towards the door signalling him to leave; he giggled and left without comment.

She snickered then blushed, "Fucking asshole"

….

"You're in love with her Syaoran, she's the only girl that can get to you, and you're afraid of her"

"I'm not afraid of any girl Eriol, but damn she's beautiful, innocent just like I last saw her in Tomoeda, I'm already fucked up I don't want to drag her down with me"

"What the hell are you talking about you're not fucked up, you just think you are, be careful though Sakura is a nice girl she might change you"

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of"

"Hey isn't that Li Na staring at you"

"Who Eriol"

"You know the girl from West End on the strip, she's over there by the counter"

"Oh yeah" as he casually waved to her, "you know she's really talented she does this great thing with her..."

"I don't wanna know Syaoran, please, spare me"

"Suit yourself"

Eriol Hiiragizawa was Syaoran's best cousin and friend; he was a brother to him in a world filled with women growing up.

…

Sakura made her way through the streets of Hong Kong constantly looking upwards at the high rise buildings and making herself dizzy.

She was marvelled at all the sights of Hong Kong and at the same time not trying to look like a tourist, she suddenly spun around "Oooofffff" knocking her to the concrete pavement, she opened her eyes to see Syaoran Li standing with his hand extending to her.

"I'm flattered you're following me"

"No I'm not, you jerk"

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself"

"It's daytime Li, and I don't need a tour guide" she looked next to him to see Eriol with a huge smile.

"Oh my goodness Eriol" she ran into his arms

"How come you don't greet me like that" Syaoran complained.

"Because him I like" she snapped coldly then turning back to Eriol "so what are you up to..."

They left Syaoran standing there like a third wheel; he couldn't believe how he was being ignored by this woman, but he liked it.


	6. Dinner with the Family

**Chapter 6 – Dinner with the Family**

Sakura jumped when she heard the phone in her room ring, she picked it up curiously, "Hello?"

"Hey" it was Syaoran on the other end.

"Hey" she replied.

"My mother would like you to come over for dinner, if you're not doing anything"

"Ok I'll be there, what time"

"In an hour, I'll come pick you up"

"Ok", she blushed the truth was his voice tickled her and she was glad to hear him.

….

"Where's your car? Sakura asked

"At home... too many people know _that_ car" he replied.

"_People_...you mean women, you're disgusting"

He looked at her and rolled his eyes, before she could open the passenger side Syaoran rushed over and pushed the door back in, "Li what the hell, you could have squeezed my hand in the…"

He pinned her against the car with his body, placing one hand behind her back and one on her face then crashed his lips into hers, his kiss was ravenous and furious, she felt like he was angry with her, she had to respond she felt her knees weakened, and opened her mouth taste his, it was delicious, their tongues massaged each other like it was natural, their mouths caressed each other perfectly, she clasped her hands behind his neck and moaned softly as he moved to her jaw line then her neck, he wanted to taste the rest of her now.

"S...Syaoran please... stop, please" he resisted but then complied with her request. They stood staring at each other trying to catch their breaths, her eyes were so beautiful he almost forgotten that shade of green, he suddenly looked away from her and opened the car door.

The ride to his house seemed long, she was looking out window and he took a glance at her now and then, her hair was in her ponytail exposing her neck, ears and shoulders, he remembered his lips on her skin.

'Damn she's so soft and she smells really good' the thought of ravishing Sakura made his mouth water and his crouch tingle.

"Welcome Ms Kinomoto"

"Thank you for inviting me Mistress Yelan"

"Come in, come in...don't be shy I invited a few family members" she commented "everyone this is Ms Sakura Kinomoto"

"Is she Xiao Lang's girlfriend?" one family member asked

"No, no, we're just old friends, I'm from Japan" Sakura quickly answered.

"Well you should be, look at her she's so adorable, I have a good feeling about this one Yelan"

"Me too" Mistress Yelan chimed in.

"Mom, stop talking about her as if she isn't here, c'mon Sakura" as Syaoran stole her away from the curious onlookers, "I didn't know my Aunts and Uncles were going to be here, or else I would have warned you."

"That's ok, I'm cool but..." she was interrupted by Meilin who practically threw herself at her.

"My God Sakura, you're here, we have a lot to talk about" as Meilin kidnapped her away from Syaoran, Meilin could see that he was annoyed but she didn't care.

"Hey Syaoran" he was approached by Eriol and another cousin named Lin.

"Hey guys" he replied

"Who is she?" Lin asked

"That's Ms Sakura Kinomoto" Eriol answered

"Wait the girl you've been talking about for the last five years, she's gorgeous"

"No Lin, don't even think about it" Syaoran demanded

"Nah it's cool, I won't do that to you...but Cai has been asking for you a few days now and she's looking everywhere for you I mean everywhere. What did you to that girl she is crazy over you."

"Nothing I don't usually do Lin" Syaoran answered as if he was distant, he couldn't take his eyes off Sakura, yes she was in the comfort of home but he felt very protective of her.

After dinner and dessert the night was winding down where the younger Li Clan was in the gardens and the older ones were inside playing chess and card games.

"Mother I'm gonna carry Sakura back to the hotel she looks tired"

"Xiao Lang she can sleep upstairs, haven't all of you been drinking a bit, take her upstairs, as a matter of fact all of you can go upstairs."

"Thank you Mistress Yelan, but my Father expects me to call him and..." Sakura said hurriedly.

"Don't bother my child I will call and explain everything, you go ahead, Xiao Lang get her Father's number"

Sakura climbed into bed like a child she has never felt sheets so comfortable it was better than the hotel, Syaoran stood by the door admiring her then switched of the lights and left her to sleep.


	7. Mistakes and Accidents

**Chapter 7 – Mistakes and accidents**

Sakura woke up in time to see the sun rising, she stretched on the balcony admiring the beauty around her.

She was captivated by Syaoran in the distance doing his martial arts meditation, she became overwhelmed with emotions 'what's wrong with him, I know he is a hard worker and a good person but when did he become cocky and arrogant'...her thoughts were disturbed by a knock on the bedroom door.

"Good morning Ms Kinomoto, did you sleep well"

"Good morning Mistress Yelan, yes I slept well thank you"

"We are having breakfast in 20 minutes; Meilin packed some of your things from your hotel room so you can freshen up."

"Oh," she hadn't noticed her small duffle bag sitting on the chair, "thank you Mistress Yelan."

...

After breakfast, Sakura wanted to gather her thoughts in the garden; she was alone lying on a bench enjoying the peace with her eyes closed.

When he felt the weight of someone sitting on her feet, "Ouch...get off me, you big ox" she blurted out

"You know, you should come meditate with me in the morning instead of ogling at me...it's quite invigorating" Syaoran said mockingly.

"You're so full of shit, I was watching the gardens I wasn't ogling, and how...weren't you supposed to be meditating."

"Yeah I was, but I can feel when someone is watching me too" he smirked at her.

"Li I..." she was cut off instantly

"What would it take for you to stop calling me Li... you weren't calling me Li in the parking lot last night."

"That was a mistake"

"Well let's see if mistakes can repeat themselves"

Before she knew it he was already pressing his lips against hers, she was trying to push him off by his shoulders but he didn't move an inch, it was useless she loved the way her mouth felt on his, she couldn't deny him anymore, she moved upwards to press her body against him, running her fingers through his chocolate brown hair, their kiss was fiery and intense, his hands caressing her body, they had to break for air but it felt like they didn't want to, when they stopped Syaoran pressed his forehead against hers looking into her eyes, both of them breathing hard.

"Why are you doing this to me Sakura, why are you making me want you so much?"

She shook her head not knowing how to respond, he calmly released her and walked away. She touched her swollen lips and closed her eyes 'I want you too Syaoran'.

...

For two days Sakura has isolated herself in the hotel and staying her room since the last time she kissed Syaoran, for most of the time she sat in bed with her knees against her chest, 'I came here to let him know that I love him and to find out how he feels about me yet I can't tell him how I feel about him'.

_Knock on the door_

"Sakura...Sakura I know you're in there c'mon open the door, Meilin gave me key card you know"

She opened the door slowly, to see Syaoran at the door... not waiting for an invitation, he barged right in.

"What are you doing in here Sakura...did you miss me?"

"No, what are you doing here Li, shouldn't you be out there fucking some tramp senseless."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, you get up in the morning you meditate, you eat breakfast, yell at your mother if she's around, go to work when you feel like it, go to clubs and bars pick up whores and fuck them all night...that's your life Li, you're pathetic"

In an instant his face changed, she felt him pick her up and threw her over his shoulder, slamming her onto the bed. He pinned her shoulders down; she tried desperately to wriggle from his grasp.

"Did you just call me pathetic, what the fuck... where did you hear those things... stop it I'm not going to hurt you Sakura"

"Your cousins told me, the family dinner turned out to be an insightful event for me."

"You're such a hypocrite, then why did you kiss me the day after" with a smirk on his face, "yeah, I thought so... get dressed I have to show you something"

An hour later, they were heading out of the city on a dark lonely stretch of highway, no words were being said, and he couldn't even look at her.

Deep down she regretted the things she told him earlier but it was too late now.

They stopped in the middle of nowhere, got out the car and he didn't say a word, he turned around to face her.

"My father died right here more than a year ago...he and mother were arguing about the business, but he was drunk, I saw him hit my mother and I punched him in the face. He got into his car and drove off, the police came around two...three in the morning to tell us about the accident, he collided with trailer truck carrying a 20ft container, he died instantly on the morning of April 1."


	8. Heartbreak

**Chapter 8 - Heartbreak**

Sakura held her chest, she was horrified, she began to cry uncontrollably, he held her close to him.

"Ssssshhhhhh please don't cry Sakura, I'm not telling you this to hurt you, I feel responsible for so many things, the last thing I said to my father is that I hate him, that he wasn't a man, that he was pathetic, and that I hope I don't end up like him. After the accident I didn't care much for anything but somehow I feel responsible for his death Sakura and it's killing me."

She felt him squeezing her a little and sobbing. "I'm here Syaoran...let me be here for you, please" he kissed her forehead gently she can feel the tears on his face.

...

In the morning Sakura woke up with Syaoran's arm around her clutching her pajamas and their noses touching.

He looked so boyish and peaceful when he was asleep, being so close to him she explored every detail of his face, she remembered his raw emotions last night, he wasn't afraid to express himself, he was open and bare to her, 'I love you Syaoran Li' her thoughts made her breathing uncontrollable, she began to feel warm under the covers, she had to get up.

After splashing some water on her face, she came back into the room to see Syaoran sitting on the bed.

"Oh gosh sorry for waking you" she cried

"Nah it's cool I don't sleep this late anyway"

"Late... its 6:15am are you crazy"

"No I'm not crazy but are you ok" he said curiously.

Yeah...I am...why?"

"Because your body heat and breathing changed a while ago"

Her eyes shot open, "Weren't you sleeping...God" she chuckled, "I'm gonna order breakfast what do you want" she felt Syaoran's warm hands around her waist, she gasped in surprised and dropped the phone, he turned her around in one swoop and kissed her, her chest heaved with anticipation as he guided his lips to her neck, he slipped his hands beneath her pajamas to caress her breast, she moaned in ecstasy when his tongue met her nipples.

She was almost breathless, she couldn't think, she wanted him touch her everywhere, to make her scream.

He smiled at her reaction knowing very well that he can satisfy her, they seemed to move together as one, he wanted her so badly.

Her body was his to control, and she simply obeyed his command, he laid her down gently on the bed, pressing his hard mid centre against her, she gasp for breath, he kissed her hard and hungry moving his hand inside her pants, she instinctively raised her legs to allow him, her entrance was warm and wet, he gently inserted a finger into her opening, she grabbed his shoulders and screamed, she didn't want him to stop, she was moving her hips against his hand.

"Sakura..." he whispered "are you a virgin?"

"Yes" she said meekly

Immediately his face changed, "why didn't you tell me...I...I don't know, I can't do this" as he got up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Is this the reason why you came to Hong Kong Sakura, so I could take your virginity so I could fuck you" he yelled

"What, no Syaoran I wanted to see you to tell you that...you know what...go"

"Fine" as the door slammed behind him she ploughed to the floor crying. As he walked away he could hear her but at the time he preferred to hear her cries than have her writhing in pain.

...

The next morning at 9:23am, Syaoran was staring at ceiling he had a very restless night sleep.

'Ughhhhh...why doesn't she understand I... don't want to hurt her' but then he remembered the way she responded to his touch, his lips. He was jolted out of his daydream but his cell phone.

"What is it Meilin?"

"What did you do to her Syaoran?"

"What...do what to who Meilin?"

"To Sakura, what did you do?"

"What happened Meilin?"

"Sakura checked out early and left here three hours ago, I just started my shift and I got a note from her saying thanks for the hospitality, nice catching up with you, yadda yadda yadda, and she she's going home, Syaoran this has you written all over it. Can't you do anything right I mean you..."

"Thanks Meilin" as he hung up quickly.

He ran through the house, "Mom I'm going to Tokyo for a few weeks"

"I know dear, I know," Mistress Yelan shouted.

"How do you..."

"I'm your mother I know these things, now go and give her a kiss for me" she was content to see the smile on her son's face one she hasn't seen in a while.


	9. The Sweet Chase

**Chapter 9 – The sweet chase**

Sakura entered her house limp and weak, she felt lonely as if there was a hole in her chest, her face stained with tears. 'Daddy is in Belize, Touya is living two miles away, Syaoran doesn't want me... I'm alone.'

She opened her bedroom door to see the tall, handsome figure of Syaoran Li standing by the window; she stood frozen not knowing if hug him or throw his ass out, she felt her body stiffened.

"My mother has a jet" he explained right away

"What are you doing in my house" she said coldly

"You think you can just run away from Hong Kong and not say goodbye to me" as he walked towards her.

"It doesn't matter, hell...you ran away from me first."

"Don't you understand I don't want to hurt you Sakura."

"No I don't understand, you prefer someone else dealing with the tragic pressure of taking my virginity, so I can come to you experienced and well versed in sex and then you will have me, well Syaoran guess what... it's supposed to hurt, you're just being a pussy about it." Sakura was livid breathing heavily and irritated.

Syaoran calmly walked over to her bedroom door and shut it, in one move he pulled her waist to him devouring her lips in a fiery and fierce kiss, she grabbed his hair in her hands and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist.

They made their way over to her bed where he was in a sitting position with her on of him; she began to impatiently unbutton his shirt and he took off her blouse and bra, he whispered to her "You're so beautiful Sakura."

He laid her on her back gently, removing her skirt he teased her as sucked her breasts and played with her nipples, his lips moved slowly to her stomach, she felt his hand slip into her panties playing and teasing her, she was so wet. Syaoran slip off his jeans and underwear put on a condom and placed his hands between her thighs, then slipping off her panties.

He placed his face against her cheek and whispered, "Sakura are you ready"

She shook her head, they both stared into each other's eyes, "Syaoran I came to Hong Kong to tell you that..."

"You love me, I know Sakura I've always known, and I love you too"

He guided himself slowly into her, he felt her body jerk with the sudden movement he held her tight trying to soothe her, she was so delicate he want to break her he didn't want make this uncomfortable, kissing her neck and grabbing her hips, he looked at her face she had tears in her eyes.

'Oh no...I'm hurting her, what am I doing wrong' his thoughts were tormenting him.

Her body shivered intensely she couldn't believe he was inside of her, she didn't want to hold herself back, she bit her lip hard but the pain felt so good, her body ached for more and she groaned in sweet agony.

"Sakura are you ok"

"Yes, now shut up and make love to me"

He was surprised by her reaction, so he gave her his all. She was crying out in ecstasy, he could feel her muscles tightening around him.

She was biting on his neck and clawing back, she pulled him closer to her, to the point he pressing her hips hard into the bed.

The enchanting sounds of moans, groaning and moving furniture was a bit comical but it encouraged the event to be never ending.

So much time had passed that they were both dripping with sweat and gasping for their breaths, their animalistic hunger both took over their bodies, begging for more. It was the sweetest pain she ever experience. She opened her legs more for him to penetrate her deeper and faster.

"Oh, fuck Syaoran"

This encouraged him more to do his worst. He filled her completely, pain never felt so delicious. She buried her face into chest and moaned louder, the quickened movements made her body arched with excitement.

"Oh Syao…..Syaoran"

"Sakura...ohhhhhhhh"

They climaxed together; this experience with Sakura was like no other he ever had with any woman, he knew he loved her deeply and he'll do what he can to protect her, even from himself.

"That was amazing" she whispered

"Yeah... I'm glad you liked it"

"No, I loved it" she giggled

He held her tight and kissed her forehead "Sakura"

"Yes Syaoran"

"I love you baby"

"I love you too"

"And you know what...I'm gonna get you back for calling me a pussy," she looked up at him with her eyes widened, "you know I just can't let that go" he chuckled without looking at her.


	10. Confrontations I

**Chapter 10 - Confrontations I**

"Syaoran"

"Yes Sakura"

"I'm hungry"

"Oh now you're hungry. Do you know we've been locked in this room for almost...fifteen hours" he laughed, "damn... I'm in love with a nympho"

"Hey I'm not a nympho, well at least not yet, let's go take a shower and get some lunch"

...

Sakura and Syaoran settled down to eat traditional burgers, fries and sodas at an outdoor diner.

"So...where will you be staying while you're in town" Sakura queried.

"I still have my apartment a few blocks from your home."

"Really"

"Yeah...twice a month I have a crew that..."

Syaoran's voice seemed to have faded in the distance as Sakura's demeanour changed from bubbly happiness to sheer embarrassment. Standing next to Syaoran was the heavy agitated presence of Touya Kinomoto.

"Oh, my God" Sakura looked up and rolled her in eyes in her head.

"So when did you get back Sakura" Touya demanded

"Yesterday Onii-chan, but Dad knows I'm here... it's nice to see you too, my trip was great, wanna have lunch with us" she said sarcastically.

Touya didn't hear her as he was glaring down at Syaoran dead in his eyes, Syaoran equally wasn't intimidated by Touya, locked in a staring death match Sakura interjected.

"Touya this is Li Syaoran" she explained.

"The Brat"

"No Touya he's not a brat...he's my boyfriend"

"WHAT...YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND"

At this time the trio was the center of attention as the diners around them were entertained by the commotion.

"Touya you need to lower your voice" Sakura said agitated.

"DOES FATHER KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"No, not yet but I doubt he'll have an issue with it"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT...OF ALL THE PEOPLE YOU PUT YOURSELF WITH THIS..._GAKI_"

"TOUYA THAT'S ENOUGH, LEAVE NOW...GO BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING I WILL REGRET LATER" but at this time she was standing in front of her brother challenging him. "GO NOW TOUYA"

Touya looked at his sister in disbelief, glared at Syaoran and walked away.

"I can't believe him...always telling me what to do, always trying to control my life" Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"He's your big brother Sakura, he's just concerned, and he doesn't want to see you hurt"

"I know Syaoran but this is my life, my decisions, I'm already having trouble making choices for my future..."

"It's ok, I'm not going anywhere Sakura"

...

Sakura and Syaoran left each other as they thought it would be a good idea for him to settle into his apartment. Sakura returned home realizing that she hadn't gone through the mail yet.

"Let's see bills, bills, subscription, newsletters...response from Osaka University, RESPONSE OH MY GOODNESS, Sakura calm down, it's heavy so this has to be good" Sakura took a gulp of breath then opened the package. "Greetings Ms Kinomoto, blah blah blah, we hereby ACCEPT YOUR APPLICATION TO OSAKA UNIVERSITY. ...HAHAHA OH MY GOODNESS" Sakura was jumping on the sofa 'I have to tell Daddy, no I'll surprise him when he gets back, I did it, it did it, AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.'

In midst of her excitement she decided to take an evening nap.

...

"Kaijuu...kaijuu...are you home"

Sakura was jolted awake by her brother shouting from downstairs, 'Oh no Touya, what does he want now' "COMING ONII-CHAN"

She ran downstairs quickly to the point where she almost fell.

"Ha klutz, still clumsy, kaijuu" Touya chuckled.

"Look Touya I don't want to talk about what happened earlier, please" she said

"We'll talk about that later, anyway do you know where Father is"

"Yeah... Dad is in Belize, right now" she said.

"No he's not"

"Yes he is"

"No he's not Sakura"

"Touya... Dad is in Belize" she said in annoyance.

"No he's not Sakura...he's standing behind you" he grunted.

As she spun around Mr Kinomoto was standing there with his arms opened wide. "Ohhhhhhh, Daddy...Touya you're horrible" she sobbed.

"And you're still a monster" he replied.

They celebrated with lunch and strawberry cheesecake and talked for hours about the adventures Mr Kinomoto having in South America and the challenges with the excavation.

"I have an announcement," Sakura beamed, "I got accepted to the Osaka University"

"That's wonderful Sakura, you know that's just in a week" Mr Kinomoto pointed out.

"Weren't you supposed to get a response since December or January?" Touya enquired.

"Yeah, but I applied late...really late" she said embarrassingly.

There was a knock on the door, Sakura's eyes lit up because she knew that Syaoran would be standing behind that door and she was right, they both embraced and kissed in the doorway, she lead him into the living room. "

"Li Syaoran is that you...come in, come in" called out Mr Kinomoto. Touya glared at Syaoran.

"Oh it's the brat...what are you doing here" snapped Touya.

"Touya calm down please, we are not rude to guests in this house" Sakura snapped.

"I agree" chiming in her Father.

"How are things Mr Li" Mr Kinomoto enquired.

"Things are good so far, well since you're both here I..." Syaoran became annoyed as he was interrupted by a Touya.

"No you wait a minute, when you came here five years ago you were nothing but trouble to her, you were mean and arrogant and now you've you come back here to take her away...where were you when she was lonely, where were you when she was crying in bed for months day and night, you have no idea what she went through and you just want to take her" Touya shouted.

"Touya that's enough" Mr Kinomoto intervened.

Syaoran was shocked by this disclosure; guilt filled his chest, his heart felt heavy, he wasn't aware that she was going through so much pain.

"Touya, stop it...I love him, I want to be with him, you don't have to like it but you have to accept it, this is how it's going to be. You don't get to make decisions on my life I'm older now" she shouted back.

She grabbed her coat in one hand, held onto Syaoran in the other and bolted out the house down the street.

* * *

**_I'm not into long chapters, I prefer to give short detail stories so your imagination can do the rest. I don't really like when a complete scene is painted for you unless it's dialogue. Thanks to the people that reviewed this story and those that are following, I wasn't going continue this one but some of my friends asked me to. I've started another Sakura/Syaoran story (I have a serious thing for CCS) I'll publish it next month._**

**_Thanks for the comments again_**


	11. Confrontations II

**Chapter 11 - Confrontations II**

"Sakura, we should talk about this"

"No we shouldn't...I just needed to get out of there" she cried.

"Why didn't you tell me these things before?"

"Tell you what Syaoran... that I'm in love with you... we fell in love when we were thirteen, thirteen, we're older now I'm not gonna hash over feelings I had before I reached puberty, that's why I went to Hong Kong I had to know if what I was feeling is true, not just some lame - trail you the across world - go find you crush, but I know at times I feel lonely and that's what hurts...the most"

She fell on her knees and began to cry, clutching her chest as if she was pain, this was the moment she cried for every reason she could, for her Mother... for her loneliness...for her friends...for her family...for Syaoran, he squeezed her in his arms to reassure her, to comfort her.

...

A week had passed since the incident between Touya and Syaoran, Touya was spending time at the Kinomoto residence so there was a lot of tension throughout the house between herself and her brother, she was never faced with this type of situation, it was uncomfortable and it was becoming unbearable.

Sakura needed to get out the house, "Dad I'm going to see Syaoran, I'll be back later" she shouted.

"Ok Sakura be careful", she knew her Father was tremendously happy for her but she couldn't accept her brother's behaviour.

...

"Syaoran, Syaoran..."

His apartment was eerily quiet, she walked into his bedroom to hear the shower running, her lips curved mischievously as she proceeded to leave a trail of clothes from his bedroom to the bathroom.

She quietly crept into the shower stall, "How did you know I was coming over," she whispered stroking and caressing his back.

"Hmmm, Sakura... one, you're a terrible cat burglar" he said without turning around.

She chuckled, "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you"

"And two, you shouldn't wake a sleeping giant" as he turned around to ravish her lips.

She pulled back and laughed hysterically, "Sleeping giant, you know Dad told me to be careful before I left the house".

Syaoran nodded in agreement "You should listen to him, he's right", she moaned with desire as he devoured her neck tasting the sweetness of her soft skin.

Sakura has never spent so much time under running water but that didn't matter, for a while she forgot where she was with her face pressed up against the bathroom walls, her fingernails scratching the surface of the tiles, it was just as good as making love in bed.

Sakura laid next to Syaoran watching him sleep peacefully, she blushed at her extremely wrinkled fingers and toes, then realized that that was the only reason they'd stop their marathon session.

...

"Mistress Yelan thank you for seeing me at such short notice" sitting on the opposite side of the table was a distinctive, sharp, elderly man whose hair was silver; his presence was one of authority, leadership and power.

"I am always accommodating Yeye Li" the Mistress replied.

"I have gotten reports about Xiao Lang Li's whereabouts, I heard that he has found love with some simple, common girl, a Kinomoto Sakura and he's in Tokyo with her ...now I understand that he has been grieving since the death of his father, but this relationship with this girl cannot be serious. If my son were here he would've put a handle to this situation, this is unacceptable...your role as his Mother is very misguided and irresponsible you are equally to blame for this fiasco Yelan, and furthermore..." he stopped immediately by the Mistress.

"Yeye my son has been a responsible individual since he was nine, and as a man I've always respected his choices, but I would agree that after his father's death he's had a lapse in judgment in certain instances...I like this young lady, Ms Kinomoto, she is good for Xiao Lang you won't understand because you are stuck in your ways, it's time for the sun to set on rituals and traditions in this family, I was forced into marrying your son and I will not force my son to accept someone he doesn't love because of the Clan. Respectfully, I will not speak ill of your son's memory, however when he was alive he was never here for me or his children, I have raised my five children alone without your son's guidance or paternal assistance... and the mere fact that I'm hearing this condescending tone in your voice, it is agitating me... how dare you come into my home and lecture me about my children's upbringing and question my role as their Mother, you have insulted me, disrespected my home and I want you to leave my house...now".

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS LEVEL OF DISRESPECT BY NO ONE, THERE IS MUCH SAID FROM THIS CONVERSATION MISTRESS, AND THIS WILL NOT BE THE LAST OF THIS...PREPARE YOURSELF" the man stomped out of the room without the Mistress giving him a second glance.

Mistress Yelan understood the magnitude of the threat towards herself, her son and by extension new girlfriend, she had to act immediately.

...

Sakura was starting to get use to Syaoran's apartment and this feeling disturbed her, even though they were officially in a relationship she loved her independence and tried to detach herself from the idea of spending so much time at his place, she was the type not to smother and hated to be smothered.

Besides she believed that she has only scratched the surface of Syaoran Li. She was in love with him and the sex is unbelievable but those factors weren't about to cloud her judgment.

She wanted to focus on something long term, a relationship with meaning, with substance. Her thoughts were jolted by the phone ringing in the living room. She shook Syaoran gently, "Syaoran the phone..."

"Noooo, the machine will pick it up" he rolled over between sleep and wake like ten year old boy not wanting to be disturbed.

_*Beep*_

"Xiao Lang this is your mother, I am leaving Hong Kong in few hours to come see you , please have Ms Kinomoto present, we need..." the message was interrupted by Syaoran scooping up the receiver with haste, gasping for breath he replied.

"Mother what's going on..." Syaoran eyes seemed to have darkened during the conversation, he just listened, "I see...good bye Mother"

Syaoran's demeanour had changed drastically, he knew that this was serious his mother rarely travels. Sakura didn't want to pry but she knew that he would tell her what she needed to know, however, she didn't need to know this...at least not now.


	12. Defiance

**Chapter 12 – Defiance**

Three hours later, Mistress Yelan was sitting in front of Syaoran and Sakura having tea and explaining the entire situation.

"...Yeye Li is not pleased by this union Xiao Lang, frankly I don't give a damn of his point of view...it is of no consequence to me."

"Your Grandfather is a very stubborn man, and defeat is not an option for him he will do whatever he can to ruin me. Yeye wanted me to release my shares of the Corporation to him, I refused naturally...your Father was infuriated and this is what sparked the disagreement between your Father and I that night."

"Men's minds that are fuelled by greed and power think that they're invincible against the nature of a woman"

"Whatever happens Xiao Lang you are to stand firm for you, for Ms Kinomoto and for our Clan.

"I've decided that it's best you stay here in Japan to control the enterprises here, in Taiwan and the Philippines. Eriol, Meilin, Lin will join you here; Lin Lin will come when she completes her education. I will handle your Grandfather in Hong Kong."

"There will be a division amongst us; old versus new traditions; young versus old...and right versus wrong"

At this time Syaoran and Sakura were hold each other's hand tight, but Syaoran knew exactly what was going on, according to his grandfather Syaoran feel in love with the wrong woman and his mother has to pay the price for her support and boldness.

"You need to take care of each other, don't worry about me I can take care of myself. I have been requested to attend a meeting with the Board of Directors at the Hong Kong offices in the morning."

"Xiao Lang I am very proud of you son," placing her hand on his cheek, "I love you"

Syaoran was speechless, in all his years he's never heard his mother speak like this.

...

"Good morning gentlemen" Mistress Yelan entered the room to see six elderly men with stern looks on their faces already seated. She walked to the head of the table, looking each one of them in their eyes before taking her seat.

"Good morning to all, Mistress Yelan you were asked here because the Board is of the belief that you are no longer fit to head the Li Group of Companies. We are asking that you relinquish your shares within the group willingly; if you do not comply we will simply vote you out of your position with our combined shares." Yeye Li was on his feet confidently clenching his fist.

"What makes me such an unfit Chairperson, why wasn't I unfit yesterday or last week... Do you have all shareholders in this meeting?"

"We cannot locate two silent partners but it wouldn't make a difference...so Mistress I am asking, are you willing to give up your interest in the group?"

"No"

"Well then, our combined shares make up 45% and we vote that you dissolve your shares with immediate effect"

"Mai" the Mistress called.

Her assistant escorted two persons into the room.

"Gentlemen, you know my daughter Fanren Li and my nephew Eriol Hiiragizawa _they_ are the other silent partners of the group. Ms Li and Mr Hiiragizawa do you agree that I as Chairperson is not competent to lead the Li Group of Companies.

"No Mistress, my position is within Financial Department and I see no reason for this, the group actually made a profit of 17% last year"

"Thank you Ms Li...Mr Hiiragizawa"

"No Mistress I cannot vote against you, I see no reason to, the businesses are running smoothly"

"Thank you Mr Hiiragizawa. Gentlemen Ms Li has 10% of shares and Mr Hiiragizawa owns 5% as silent partners; so if my math is correct my 40% and their 15% equals 55%...so I believe the mini coup d'état is over, and it my decision with immediate effect that **_all_** of you hand in your resignations and vacate the premises, this board is hereby dissolved... good bye gentlemen."

"Mistress Yelan you are out of place" shouted Yeye Li.

"No it is **_you_** who's out of place, disloyalty of men has no place in this Clan, none...our Leaders will hear about this attempted takeover and you will be banished from this family."

"This will not go over well with our Leaders Mistress, you have no idea what you're about to do to this Clan" Yeye warned.

"No I don't know Yeye, but trust me when I say that this time...I'm much more prepared. You ruined your own son with your despicable greed; you practically drove him to his death. I will not allow you take another man I love from my life, my son's choices will be accepted and he will live the life that **_he_** wants, and I will make damn sure you don't have any control over him."


	13. The Reunion

**Chapter 13 – The Reunion**

Eleven months had passed since the rift began within the Li Clan.

Syaoran has been residing in the Philippines all this time and Sakura began University.

Sakura thought it was better for Syaoran to focus on his family's dispute; however Syaoran disagreed he believed that his family, his life ...is with Sakura.

Sakura realized that his mother needed him, she loves Mistress Yelan just as her own Mother and she won't feel comfortable knowing that she was happy with Syaoran and there was so much unfinished business around him.

Since he's left, Syaoran calls her twice every day, but she never let on how much she misses him, she wasn't selfish and he was her motivation to carry on in school and do her best, besides her boyfriend was now the CEO of the Li Group of Companies in three countries.

It was the end of March so it was spring vacation.

Her father was away on a dig so she decided to spend this time at Syaoran's apartment, as she walked through the door she was overwhelmed with the familiar scent of Syaoran Li. She asked the housekeeping crew to discontinue their services while she was away.

'I'm gonna be staying here for two weeks, I have to clean this place...hmmm.'

Two and a half hours passed, the apartment was spotless and filled with the scent of lavender. She was finishing up by disinfecting the counters in the kitchen while singing to the top of her lungs listening to her iPod.

Syaoran Li opened his apartment door quietly to see his princess wearing one of t-shirts, singing and dancing. He quietly crept up behind her and skilfully picked her up off the floor, she screamed and shivered.

"Syaoran, you scared me"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist you look so beautiful...hey what are you wearing below this..." as he proceeded to peek under the t-shirt she was wearing, he received a gentle flick on his hand along with a naughty smile on her face.

"Oh God I missed you," his mood changed instantly, he was ravenous, his mouth trailed against her neck and his hands eagerly caressed her body, it seemed as he wanted to touch all of her at once but he couldn't, he had her pinned against the counter, the scent he longed to be in, her presence was finally here, all those months, he never forgot her skin, her hair, her smell...he wanted to become drunk with her essence, bask the radiance of Sakura Kinomoto.

Forgetting that she spent all that time cleaning, she became forceful and pulled open Syaoran's shirt and threw it on the floor. He trailed his hands up her back and was surprised she wasn't wearing a bra; he smiled cunningly within their kisses.

He took her into his arms, "Sakura as much as want to devour you right now, I want to make love to you" he took her into the bedroom and gently placed her to sit on the bed looking into her eyes.

By this time he'd already walked out of his pants, he took off the t-shirt she's wearing without taking his eyes away from her, placing one hand on her waist and running his other hand through her hair, he kissed her passionately.

His lips suckled her neck, then moved slowly to her plump breasts where he delighted on her peaks teasing her with his tongue. He grabbed her waist with both hands moving her to middle of bed; he felt her legs on his back.

He began to taunt her with two fingers rubbing them on the crotch off her panties, her chest heaved.

"Syaoran I want...I want you inside of me...now"

"I know... but how bad do you want me baby"

"I need it...please stop torturing me"

He smiled because she was completely hot and wet for him.

With expert precision her panties were thrown to the floor with one pull from her hips, he parted her legs and smirked as she watched his face disappear between her legs.

When his tongue met her wet, delicious flesh she crumpled the sheets in sweet ecstasy, her cries were instantaneous, she was afraid that the neighbours would have called the police thinking that she was probably being attacked, but she couldn't hold herself back, she shivered and screamed, he knew that she reached her heights of bliss.

"Before the night is over, I'll make you do that a few more times" as he kissed her hard she could smell and taste herself on his mouth, it turned her on even more.

She moved her hands down to remove his briefs; she squeezed his perfect ass and pulled his mid centre closer to hers. There nakedness was divine and long overdue.

"No Sakura...right now I'm in control" he whispered seductively.

She felt his pulsing member moving against her thighs then to her entrance, she held her breath eagerly, he antagonised and played with her giving her an inch then removing himself, she bit her lip tasting blood in her mouth.

"Syao...please stop it"

He smiled gazing into those green eyes he loves, and will forever. Slowly he entered her, it felt like the first time she was still tight, her body squeezing him firmly it was delicious. He deliberately pressed his hips against hers when he felt he couldn't go anymore; she let out a soft cry, he began to thrust in and out of her.

He had to control himself he didn't want this to end...not now. He started slow but hard, touching her deep within, he felt her muscles tightened followed by her screams and panting. She was layered with sweat; her natural scents were sending him crazy.

"Wait..." Sakura gently pushed him off of her, he look confused, "my turn, I'm in control now". She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto his back straddling him in one move. She could see he wanted to protest but she placed a finger on his lips.

She raised herself and slipped down onto him, he cried out she has never heard him this way but she knew she was doing something right. Before she knew it, she was instinctively moving her hips to and fro, up and down, she didn't seem to tire at all, he placed his hands on her hips motioning her body. He watched her perfect body dripping with sweat on top of him.

His time was here, he raised his body to meet her, pressing his chest against hers, kissing her sweet mouth, she heard him moan into their kiss and felt him pumping inside of her. They were both gasping for breath; he showered her face with kisses as he laid her down with her head on his chest.

It was now evening... it was perfect.

It was what his daydreams were made of over the last seven months, and more.

He felt lucky to be with Sakura Kinomoto, his attitude and his entire outlook on life has changed because of her...and he was grateful.


	14. Meet ups

**Chapter 14 – Meet ups**

"I think for the new school year Rika and I are gonna join the track team, I feel like I'm getting lazy, making love can't be my only form of exercise"

"Hahahaha...Sakura sex is not supposed to be exercise but I know what you mean, are you and Ms Sasaki getting along well?"

"Yeah we are...she has her habits I have mine, but it's cool, she's trying to find out who my long-distance boyfriend is though, her ears perks up when I'm on the phone with you"

"Yeah I would suspect so, she's still the same" he chuckled.

"But I miss Tomoyo though, whenever I call she's always busy, she decided not stay with Aunt Sonomi's company so she a costume designer with a studio in Los Angeles"

"Ha go figure, what else would she be doing...anyway we have reservations for lunch in two hours so let's get ready"

"Oh ok, right I'm starving anyway"

...

"Wow this is nice Syaoran, is this place new?"

"Fairly new it's about a year old, I know the owner"

He led her to a table for two, but a woman was already seated Syaoran pulled out the chair for Sakura, she looked at him confused. She gasped in surprise when she saw her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji seated she turned to Syaoran and squeezed him tight.

"_This_ is the owner of this fine establishment, ok baby I gotta go meet up with Meilin and Eriol at the Tokyo office, so I'll call you later, I love you" he kissed her passionately he didn't care who was watching, he wasn't about to waste time on such trivial matters, besides this was **_his_** woman.

"Good bye Tomoyo, take care"

"Umm, Syaoran I heard you say that Eriol is here...can you tell him I said hello" Tomoyo was slightly blushing.

"Well of course Tomoyo, will do...will do" as he trailed off.

"Oh my God, I didn't know you and Syaoran Li are together, do you know who your boyfriend is?" Tomoyo was flabbergasted.

The rest of the afternoon was spent catching up and reminiscing, Tomoyo explained the plot between herself and Syaoran that began over a week ago to them together.

"I'll be here until you go back out to school, so we have two weeks..."

...

"Ok, the next step is concentrate on marketing and distribution in Taiwan, also rebranding here in Japan, I'll talk to Mother about Hong Kong. She ensures me that she has it under control but still it would be nice to know what her strategy is."

"Syaoran how about we appoint one or two persons from each Marketing department to represent each office and let them combine their efforts to reflect one vision for the Group"

"I like that Meilin that's a good idea, guys ok let's put this together in time for next week's Shareholder's meeting...we should be heading home, thanks for coming out on a Sunday everyone, I really appreciate this"

"Syaoran please, no matter what you know we have your back...and besides I'm glad you called me out today because I will be resting at home tomorrow...ALL DAY"

"Whatever Meilin, thanks again"

"Bye guys" she left waving her hand behind her.

"Bye Meilin" Eriol and Syaoran said in unison.

"Eriol, I saw Tomoyo earlier today"

"Ms Daidouji?"

"Yes Ms Daidouji... she said hello, in a very suspicious tone"

"How suspicious"

"Suspicious enough for you to go ask her yourself"

...

Sakura and Tomoyo continued their reunion at the Daidouji residence.

"We need to get started on your dress" Tomoyo instructed.

"What dress?"

"Sakura, you think I'd forget your birthday, it's in a few days".

Instantly, Sakura remembered the conversation between herself and Syaoran over the death of his father eleven months ago.

"My father died right here more than a year ago...he and mother were arguing about the business, but he was drunk, I saw him hit my mother and I punched him in the face. He got into his car and drove off, the police came around two...three in the morning to tell us about the accident, he collided with trailer truck carrying a 20ft container, he died instantly on the morning of April 1."

Her birthday was now associated with the death of her boyfriend's father. Celebrating on one hand and grieving in the other she preferred not to do anything at all on that day, just not to remind Syaoran of the dreaded April 1.

"Sakura, Sakura are you ok" Tomoyo snapped her out of her dazed state.

"Yeah, I'm cool, sorry"

After an hour, Tomoyo finally found a sample of the perfect colour fabric to begin her creation.

"Ok when you wake up, which is usually around noon, you will come spend the rest of the day here with me to fit and adjust your dress."

"Tomoyo, don't you need to cut and put it together"

"Yeah I'm gonna get started now. The day has twenty four hours in it Sakura, and I won't sleep until I put this dress together. You are going to look priceless...ok I will have Horace take you home and I will see you tomorrow...bye Sakura"

"Bye Tomoyo"


	15. Birthday surprises

**Chapter 15 – Birthday Surprises**

"Saku-ra, Saku-ra"

It was eleven o' clock, sunlight was forcing its way through the thick drapes.

Sakura Kinomoto was rolling in covers like a rebellious child not wanting to go get up to go to school.

"Sa-ku-ra" Syaoran said to her melodic.

She opened her beautiful green eyes hesitantly to see him smiling back at her.

"Happy birthday Sakura Kinomoto", Syaoran showered her face with kisses. Taunting her neck and jaw whilst making her toes curl, she moaned softly.

"Mmm...Is that what today is"

"Yes it's a wonderful day...I made breakfast"

Oh...you did, did you?"

"Yeah and after breakfast I have a special treat for you"

"A special treat that sounds interesting...can I have the treat now"

"Of course it's your birthday"

Ninety minutes later and three orgasmic episodes, they ate their cold breakfast and had a shower.

"Sakura I have to go to the office, but I'll be back in four hours...I'm sorry but this is really important"

"Aww...ok, Mr. CEO...but hurry back, I love you"

"I love you too Sakura, bye"

Her phone ran as he exited the front door, "Hey Tomoyo"

"Happy birthday Sakura, I'm coming over in twenty minutes, don't ask it's a surprise"

"Ha, ok"

In less than twenty minutes Tomoyo showed up with a huge golden box with a big red bow.

"What is this Tomoyo?"

"Open it"

Sakura chuckled with excitement, her efforts to open the box couldn't seem to do it fast enough, taking off the cover she removed the kite paper to see the dress Tomoyo made for her.

It was an elegant scoop neckline, floor length chiffon evening dress with pleating on the bust area. She placed it against herself and screamed.

"This is beautiful Tomoyo, thank you"

At the bottom of box was a pair of crystal earrings and a matching tennis bracelet.

"Sakura don't cry, please...ok I'm gonna do your hair and makeup"

"For what?"

That's a surprise too"

After an hour, Tomoyo transformed Sakura into a graceful woman.

She was wearing very little makeup to match her flowing apricot colour dress; her barrel curled locks were flowing on her back.

"This is beautiful, Tomoyo but I have to ask...it's two o' clock, why do I look like this"

"Like what Sakura, glamorous, like I said it's surprise, let's go"

...

The limo door opened and a hand reached in to escort Sakura into the restaurant.

"Tomoyo, is your restaurant closed today?"

"Yes just for you, Princess, now stop asking so many questions just go with it"

Seconds later Sakura felt herself walking alone and she was right, Tomoyo had disappeared. Her footsteps led her further into the main dining area, but the tables and chairs were on the outskirts of the room, the lights were very dim but she can see shadows on the walls.

She felt a hand gently take hers; it was Syaoran in a black tailored suit.

"Happy birthday Sakura" he whispered.

The lights were fully on now; there was simultaneous roar of voices.

"SURPRISE"

Tomoyo rushed at her side, "Sakura don't cry you'll ruin you makeup"

"Tomoyo, did you do this"

"No actually it was Syaoran's idea"

"Happy birthday darling" Sakura caught sight of her father and embraced him.

"Happy birthday kaijuu, you clean up nice" her brother teased.

"Be nice Touya...I love you onii-chan"

She was spellbound by all familiar faces around her, her friends and family and Syaoran's mother and sisters.

After Sakura was showered with birthday greetings, Syaoran took her hand and led her to the middle of the room.

"Syaoran, you know I don't dance"

"Just follow my lead Sakura", she placed one hand on his shoulder and he clasp the other, the music began as he led her in a simple waltz. She thanked God that she decided to wear a pair of flats instead of pumps, besides you couldn't see her feet due to the length of her dress.

"You look beautiful Sakura"

"Stop it Syaoran, I'm trying not to blush too much, everyone is watching right now"

"I'm really happy you came to Hong Kong, you've changed my life, I hope you can see that"

"I know...Syaoran you've changed my life too, I love you Syaoran"

"Sakura" he suddenly stopped and the music faded, he kissed her cheek...then got down on one knee.

"Sakura Kinomoto, I love you, I've loved you even before I realized it and scared me. I'm not scared anymore, I want to be with you...as long as time will grant us"

Sakura felt as if the people in the room suddenly disappeared, time stopped, she was light, she can float away at any minute, and 'Oh my goodness, Syaoran is on one knee.'

She could feel her hands trembling, her breathing had quickened this moment could only mean one thing.

"...Sakura Kinomoto will you marry me?" she seemed to have zoned out as her eyes became heavy and cloudy, in a shocked and delayed reaction she said yes softly.

He took her small hand and slipped a simple diamond ring on her finger.

The audience applauded and congratulates them, but Sakura hadn't come back down to earth as she was sobbing in Syaoran's chest uncontrollably.

"Dad did you know about this?"

"Yes Touya, you can relax he has my blessing, he's a fine young man"

"I'll still be watching him though"

The hours passed and the night couldn't be more perfect.

She couldn't stop looking at her new attachment to her finger, one day she was going to be Mrs. Syaoran Li. She hoped to god that this wasn't a dream; she was in a heightened state of happiness and bliss.

If anyone would have told her that this night would have been the result of her going to see Syaoran Li in Hong Kong, she would have doubted them.


	16. Taken

**Chapter 16 - Taken**

Sakura was going through the newspaper.

"Hey Tomoyo look at this, a young woman was kidnapped outside the supermarket yesterday morning"

"The supermarket on Main Way?"

"Yeah, that's weird?"

"What's weird?"

"I've never heard of people being kidnapped here"

"Sakura...have you two decided on a date for the wedding?"

"Well, we were thinking that we could do it on my next break"

"That doesn't leave much time for planning, I need to design another dress, I have to make the arrangements..."

"Tomoyo we have enough time, besides I want to spend _this_ time with Syaoran, because college resumes in a week."

"Are you gonna remain on campus?"

"Maybe, I mean yes he's here, but he's so busy with work, it might be better that I stay there so he won't have to worry about me being lonely here, you know what I mean"

"I guess?"

"When he has less on his plate, I'll come back here"

"Well when you go back to college, I'm going back to Los Angeles, but still I am going to plan this wedding all by myself"

"Tomoyo please..."

"No this is going to be a very personal project to me, _a masterpiece_. Anyway it's getting late I have to go get ready to meet Eriol, we're going out on a date, he is so cute"

"Wow that's great, call me in the morning, bye"

"Bye"

**_An hour later_**

"Syaoran, I thought you said you'll be home at seven" pouted Sakura.

"I know baby, but Eriol and I lost track of time, what time is it?"

"It a 7:15"

"We'll finish at eight"

"Ok that's cool, by that time dinner will be ready, see ya, I love you"

"Love you too"

Sakura hung up the phone and threw on the bed.

As she reached the end of the corridor she was jolted by the front door wide open.

"Tomoyo?...Hello?"

"Good night Ms. Kinomoto"

She was drawn by an elderly man sitting on the sofa, she bravely stood in front of him.

"Why are you in my apartment and who are you?"

"My name is Baojia Li but I'm known as Yeye Li, I'm am here to see you Ms. Kinomoto"

"Yeah why is that...look I can't help you but I'll tell Syaoran you were here"

"It's ok dear, I will tell him myself"

He proceeded through the door down the hall then two men dressed in black entered the room. She turned and ran to the bedroom, diving on the bed to retrieve her phone, they caught her by her hands and feet.

She felt defenceless; she was no match for them. Her phone was so close to her fingertips but yet nothing. She cried out hoping that a neighbour would come to her rescue, call the police, do something.

'I'm gonna die, please God help me.'

Suddenly a huge hand was across her tear strewn face suppressing her mouth. She was kicking as hard as she could, she caught one of them in his stomach, he wrapped his hands tightly around her feet.

He was squeezing her so hard as if to punish her for the blow he received earlier.

She looked in the corner of her eyes to the man covering her mouth, removing a cap from a safety syringe; she was in utter state of terror as the needle punctured her neck. Seconds later, her eyelids were heavy.

'Syaoran, I love you' as she inhaled the sheets to gather his familiar scent, maybe for the last time.

...

"Ok Eriol, let's get out of here before Sakura calls back and chews me out..."

A young security officer from the lobby came running through the office "Mr. Li" he shouted breathless.

"Yes James, come"

"Sir there's a man in the conference room waiting for you, he says it's urgent and someone's life may depend upon it"

Eriol and Syaoran hurried downstairs to the meeting room, and burst through the doors.

"Ah good night, young Xiao Lang Li"

"What the fuck are you doing here Yeye?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your grandfather, Eriol my boy, how are you?"

"Why are you here?" Syaoran teeth gritted in anger his fist clenched, you can see the veins in his arms from his rolled up sleeves.

"You know...you have a very beautiful fiancé"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER"

"She was preparing dinner a little while ago, she will make a good wife for someone one day... but not for you Xiao Lang, not for you..."

"I swear if you touch her..."

"YOU'LL DO WHAT?"

"I WILL KILL YOU"

"Don't worry Syaoran her body is in one piece...but her mind, ha, that's a different chapter"

Syaoran rushed to phone at the centre of the table.

"Don't waste your time, she's not home" waving his hand as if to dismiss his futile efforts.

"Where is she?" Syaoran was almost to his boiling point.

"If you go to the police I will kill her, if you go to the Clan Leaders I will kill her, and believe me _boy_...I will do it... myself. I could have taken that girl a long time ago, but I waited for you come back, for you to spend time with her. That's the downfall of Li men in this family it's always a woman, for your father it was your mother and now for you it's Ms. Kinomoto. Now here's what you're going to do, in a couple of days the Elders will meet for counsel, you will be there to support me in my return to the ranks of the Clan, you will state that the allegations your mother has made against me are inaccurate and she will retract her statements made against me. Am I making myself clear?"

There was deafening silence in the room, Syaoran felt powerless he's never had this feeling before, this was beyond him, the man left the room with not another word.

Syaoran's hands were splayed on the table, he hung his head down. Eriol can see the tears falling onto the table, "Syaoran, we should go to the apartment to see if we can find anything"

Eriol drove over there quickly; they were met by Tomoyo waiting outside.

"What's going on guys?" she asked with haste.

"Sakura has been abducted" Eriol replied

"OH MY GOD, we should call the police"

"No we can't Tomoyo, it complicated"

Syaoran's apartment door was opened all the way, an eerie sensation filled the atmosphere as they stepped through the door. They can see that there was no activity in the living room.

Slowly walking into the bedroom; there were obvious signs of a struggle on the bed. The mirror was broken along with Sakura's cell phone shattered. The sheets were twisted and contorted and a small orange cap laid on the bed.

"They injected her with something" cried Tomoyo, "oh god Sakura"

Syaoran stood frozen in the corner of the room.

"Syaoran what's wrong", Eriol rushed over to see a small amount of blood on the rug, "Let's hope that that's not hers" comforting him. Syaoran's face hardened he showed no emotion, he was empty, he was ready to kill.

He has to find her, he has too.


	17. The Promise

**Chapter 17 – The Promise**

"Eriol, we should get that rug outta here, I need that blood tested."

"I'll take of it Syaoran"

Eriol rolled the rug and made his way out the door.

Tomoyo sat in the living opposite Syaoran saddened. There were so many questions needed answering. Instinctively, he wanted to contact his mother but he didn't know who was listening or who was watching, time was ticking away making him further and further away from Sakura.

He had already arranged his trip to Hong Kong in the morning.

After putting the rug in his car Eriol came back in with two men at his heels.

"Mr. Li, good night"

"Good night" he answered defensively.

"I'm Detective Yamada and this is Detective Obata do you know a Ms. Sakura Kinomoto"

"Yes, what's this about?"

"We have eye witness reports that a woman jumped from the Tatara Bridge over an hour ago"

"NO SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT, TELL THEM SYAORON SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT" Tomoyo was hysterical, Eriol ran to her side and carried her into the next room.

"How do you know it was her?"

"We retrieved some of personal effects from the river, her purse, ID, etc. We have witnesses that tried to talk her down, but they couldn't sway her. At this moment we are combing the river for her body. We found blood on the railings, we sent it to be tested"

"When the results come back, will you call me?"

"Ok Mr. Li... is Ms. Kinomoto your girlfriend?"

"No she my fiancé"

"Can you think of any reason why she would do something like this, have you two been arguing, has she been depressed lately?"

"No Detective"

"If you can think of anything Mr. Li here's my card, we'll keep in touch"

Syaoran was sitting with his palms on his face, crying into them.

He heard Tomoyo run out of the back room, "No Eriol let go of me", now turning her attention to Syaoran, "Syaoran, I wanna know what's going on, where is she, where's Sakura?"

"Tomoyo I don't know where she is I swear, but I'm going to find her, as for what's going on we can't tell you, without putting your life in danger, you're safer not knowing, but I swear to you, I'm going to find her"

...

"Mother, Mother"

"Xiao Lang what's wrong, you look wretched, what happened"

"Yeye took Sakura, he took her...Mom I don't know where she is...he has her and he will kill her unless we drop the accusations against him"

"What... son I'm sorry... what are we going to do?"

"We have to do what he says I don't want to lose her Mother"

"Ok Xiao Lang, ok"

...

Syaoran stood outside the counsel doors on the phone with Eriol, "...it's positive I see, thank you Eriol...yeah I'm sorry too", he quickly entered the room.

"We are here to pass judgment on Baojia Li, we have reached a decision on your place here in the ranks, being and Elder yourself Yeye, it very disheartening to hear these sorts of accusations coming to light. Is there any additional information or details that should be documented?"

"Yes...I would like to withdraw the charges set against Yeye Li" Mistress Yelan bowed her head unwilling to look anyone in the eye.

"Mistress Yelan, are you saying that you wasted this counsel's time, what is the meaning of this?" the elderly man shouted.

"I was wrong and misread Yeye's actions, please forgive me, it was not my intention to waste the Elder's time. Please, I beg for forgiveness for my misguided judgment"

The council member began to murmur to each other.

"Yeye Li we have decided that all charges will be dropped, you will be reinstated to your previous position, is there anyone else who would second this?

"Yes Elders, I am seconding this decision for Yeye Li to be reinstated and charges to be dropped" Syaoran stood strong, but he was on the edge of being volatile he had to hold it together.

"Xiao Lang Li as future leader of this Clan, we respect you decision, Yeye all charges are reversed, you are to return from temporary exile and resume your duties here in Hong Kong"

Mistress Yelan held Syaoran's hand she can see her son was in agony, he hates to lose. He wanted this to be over, he wanted Sakura back.

"Mother I'm going to be staying in Hong Kong for a while, Eriol and Meilin will hold the fort for me in Japan I have to find her"

"I understand Xiao Lang"

Syaoran lay on his bed in his room, his hand across his forehead he can feel his heart racing, his temple throbbing.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Mr. Li, the is Detective Yamada I've heard that you've travel to Hong Kong"

"Yes urgent family business, do you have news?"

"Yes, there has been a DNA match on the blood, I'm sorry Mr. Li her body hasn't been recovered, however her death has been ruled as a suicide, I'm sorry for your loss...Mr. Li, Mr. Li"

Syaoran dropped the handset, his life was shattered. Sakura was gone, Yeye killed his fiancé but he didn't believe it, somehow it felt wrong. His brain wasn't allowing him to believe this.

"XIAO LANG..."

He reacted to the screams of his Mother, he rushed downstairs and stopped on the balls of his feet to see Yeye Li in his house.

"You got what wanted, you are not welcomed here, get out of my house" the Mistress shouted.

"Why Mistress please, don't be so bitter after all we are family"

"My Mother said to leave Yeye"

"Ahh, Xiao Lang I came here to thank you for your support at the hearing and I believe your continued support...and to offer my condolences to you, I heard your fiancé leapt off a bridge in Japan a few days ago"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Syaoran launched himself at his grandfather, Mistress Yelan placed all her strength into restraining her son.

"Yeye Li you leave my house before I let my son have his way with you"

He gave an evil smile and walked out the front door.

"Mother she's not dead"

"How do you know son?"

"Yeye has asked for my _continued support_, which means as long as he has her I have do to what he ask, but I won't give up Mother I know that son of a bitch has her, and when I find her I will kill him"


	18. Business as usual

**Chapter 18 – Business as usual**

"What are you doing here Eriol, I need you in Japan" he emphasized as he hastily walked through the mansion.

"What's the plan Syaoran, I want to help...look I miss her too, you can't do this by yourself. Don't worry Lin just wrapped up things in Taiwan, so he'll be joining Meilin tomorrow...c'mon Syaoran"

They entered the library and study room.

"Good morning Mother"

"Good morning Aunt Yelan"

"Good morning gentlemen" the Mistress said pleasantly.

"Ok this is what is happening so far...the night Sakura was taken Yeye made no contact with anyone no phone calls, no internet use, no nothing...and it has been this way until now. He has property in Taipei, Taiwan that's where he stayed during his temporary exile, there's no unusual activity there just housekeepers and grounds personnel. Since the hearing he's been in Hong Kong, I found out that he's gathered as small group of supporters within the Clan, unfortunately of one of them is Lin Lin"

"Lin Lin are you sure Syaoran" Eriol exclaimed.

"It's true Eriol, I heard this from a reliable source yesterday" the Mistress pointed out.

"Does Lin know Mother?"

"He's the one that told me, but he said that he knows his twin sister and he believes that she is doing this for a reason...he says we need to be patient"

"Ok, I have people in Yemen, Taiwan, Maldives, China, Indonesia, Korea, here in Hong Kong and back in Japan. What I think we need to do track Yeye's movements before she taken, he planned this well so he doesn't have contact anyone now, Sakura is his trump card and he's holding her because he has something else in mind. How's Tomoyo Eriol?"

"She's grieving it's hard on her, she asked me to go find her, I promised that we would Syaoran...Mr Fujitaka is home."

Syaoran clenched in his fists and sat down, his breathing became uneven, "How is he Eriol?"

"Amazingly he's not grief-stricken, it's like he knows she isn't gone, Touya is angry though"

"Yeah, he's gonna kill me but I don't time for that..."

"Syaoran, they've arranged Sakura's funeral for tomorrow"

"WHAT, BUT SHE ISN'T GONE ERIOL"

"We know that Syaoran, but the police and her friends think she is, Mr Fujitaka says it will give them closure...you should go"

"NO ERIOL, HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT OF ME, I'M NOT GOING TO PRETEND THAT SAKURA IS DEAD"

"I didn't say to _pretend_, but to support those who thinks she's is gone"

"No...I...I can't do that" shaking his relentless, he left the room without another word.

...

"Master Li you have visitor, he's waiting he the foyer"

"Thank you Wei"

Syaoran's stride slowed down, although the person wasn't facing him, he still could recognise Touya Kinomoto, he held breath and entered the room.

"Touya"

"You coward, she dies so you come back home. Why weren't you at the service yesterday?" Touya was incredibly calm, Syaoran expected himself to have his face planted in the floor. "You know something don't you?"

"Touya...why are you here?"

"I wanted to see your face, and you just answered my question...I'm trusting you to find my sister, she's out there...I can feel it." Syaoran stood there in amazement as Touya walked out the front door.

...

A year passed with no leads, but Syaoran didn't allow this exercise to consume him. His grandfather since has accelerated his position in the Li Corp branch in Hong Kong, he was made vice Chair by the Clan Leaders which allowed him to work closely with his Mother to coordinate the organisation's operations. It was uncomfortable but necessary for Sakura's safety.

Syaoran went back to Japan after four months after the funeral; he immersed himself into his work. He got an apartment close to work, but he spent most of his nights sleeping on the couch in his office, he basically abandoned the place he shared with Sakura.

He hasn't given up his search for her, but he had to keep up appearances.

The organisation was aware of Sakura's 'death', even the Elders; he received enough sympathy and condolences. Most people were under the impression that he was grieving, but only a few knew that he was still searching for her. The root cause of his problem was working closely with him and he couldn't do anything about it, countless times he sat in Board meetings and tolerated this man's presence and listened to this man's voice.

He wanted to crush him and end his existence.

"Syaoran, you and I have to go to Taiwan in the morning, and before you complain that's the only office you haven't been to so far"

"I know Eriol"

"You look like shit, why don't you go to your place and freshen up"

"Yeah that's a good idea; don't be surprised if I don't come back, I might fall asleep when I get there"

"Ok, well don't come back, you need to pack and shave, please shave. I'll send the car at 4:30 in the morning, go on man"

"Thanks Eriol"

...

Syaoran walked into his quiet dull apartment, tired and worn out. He threw himself on the bed and looked at the nightstand at a framed picture of himself and Sakura on the night of her birthday and engagement party. 'She looks so happy', as he drifted to sleep, her face was the last thing he saw.

_Syaoran parked his car outside a quaint cafe, he looked up then he was dumbfounded by the sight of a beautiful young woman with waist length honey colour hair, wearing a black faux leather leggings and a petit white button down shirt, he couldn't believe it, it was her...it was Sakura Kinomoto._

_"Syaoran...I had to think about a few things before I see you, I had to ask myself some questions to make sure I'm not making a complete ass of myself, you won't understand, I wouldn't travel all the way from Japan just to say hello, this is very important...Syaoran, Syaoran, Li I'm talking to you...jackass"._

_She walked into the restaurant to see Syaoran waiting by their table, he tried hard to hide his emotions, 'God you're beautiful'_

_"Yeah, why should I Li... you were angry and hurting me last night..."_

_"You're in love with her Syaoran, she's the only girl that can get to you, and you're afraid of her"_

_"I'm not afraid of any girl Eriol, but damn she's beautiful, innocent just like I last saw her in Tomoeda, I'm already fucked up I don't want to drag her down with me"_

_"That's Ms Sakura Kinomoto" Eriol answered_

_"Wait the girl you've been talking about for the last five years, she's gorgeous"_

_"Why are you doing this to me Sakura, why are you making me want you so much?"_

"_...After the accident I didn't care much for anything but somehow I feel responsible for his death Sakura and it's killing me."_

_"No I don't understand, you prefer someone else dealing with the tragic pressure of taking my virginity, so I can come to you experienced and well versed in sex and then you will have me, well Syaoran guess what... it's supposed to hurt, you're just being a pussy about it."_

_"Touya, stop it...I love him, I want to be with him, you don't have to like it but you have to accept it, this is how it's going to be..."_

"_I'm sorry you, I couldn't resist you look so beautiful..."_

"_Before the night is over, I will make you do that a few more times for me"_

"_Sakura Kinomoto, I love you, I've loved you even before I realized it and scared me. I'm not scared anymore I want to protect you, I want to be with you...as long as time will grant us...Sakura Kinomoto will you marry me"_

_Sakura was kicking and screaming as a needle pierced her, "SYAORON"._

He woke up in the darkness as the screams and cries of her voice echoed in his head, he was drenched in sweat his shirt clinging to his body, it was now 3:32am the car will be arriving soon.

"I should probably get ready" he mumbled.

* * *

**This story took turn after Chapter 9, sometimes my mind gets farfetched. I hope this is not too out there.**

**I'm open to all reviews, negative and positive. The negative will help me improve my writing, for those who are following and sent reviews thank you.**


	19. Setting the Stage

**Chapter 19 – Setting the stage**

**June - *Two months after the attempted takeover.**

"Dr Sheng-mao, please have a seat...let's get right down to it. I've heard that you've previously worked with your government to let's say, handle treacherous members of society"

"I hope you don't mean torture...because that's not part of my work anymore"

"I won't put it so blunt, that's not what I need, is it true that you have experimentally worked with altering and removing memories?"

"Yes in sanatoriums to cure bipolar conditions and schizophrenics."

"I need some painful memories removed for someone"

"You can do that with long term use of OTC prescriptions Mr Li, what exactly do you have a mind?"

"I have a young lady I need...transformed"

"How drastic should this transformation be?"

"I need her memories gone, now let me be specific I don't want her in a vegetative state, no she has to be walking, talking, all her motor skills intact, but I need her memory wiped, can that be done?"

"How old is this person?"

"Well at this point she's eighteen"

"Oh she's quite young, well it may disturbed the last one or two academic years of her life. My process is very simple I have a combination of treatments I used to be introduced every day for 45 days. There will be some swelling in the hippocampus which is located in the medial temporal lobe; so she will be placed in an induced coma between 4-6 weeks to recover fully. Her speech will be impaired temporarily; she may need therapy for that but will be short term. Also she has to be re-introduced to people she knows... her friends her relatives; she has to be re-introduced to the world. I have done this before successfully, but are you sure...these actions can produce a completely new person is made have different taste in let's say food, clothing, even hobbies may change"

"That's the idea Doctor, oh another thing can this process be reversed"

"Mr Li the brain is a living organ just like any other part of your body, you cut it deep it will leave scars but it can heal itself, so yes it is possible but it's slim. Where is the young lady?"

"She will be here in ten months, she's my grand-daughter. I have accommodations for her in Wujie Township"

"Perfect I need a quiet environment to do my work, and she needs the same to recuperate, contact me when you're ready Mr Li"

"Thank you Doctor"

"Thank you"

As the Doctor left the office, he locked eyes with very beautiful young woman.

"Good afternoon Yeye, you asked for me?"

"Yes Lin Lin, congratulations my dear I've heard great things about you, you've graduated top of your school, you've just received your Masters in Accounting, hmmm...will you be doing your PhD in Business Management?"

"Umm...not right now, I'm taking it easy for a year or two"

"Good...I need you here to manage my estate; a lot of things have been left to run erratic in my absence. Before the hearing I need some... _irregularities_ cleared up. I need to trust you Lin Lin there's a divide within the Clan and I believe you are a smart young woman...you've chosen wisely?"

"Thank you Yeye, you can trust me. When should get started?"

"You can start from tomorrow, you can reside here and you will have access to my staff if need be."

**July**

"Lin Lin where are we right now?"

"Ok, as you requested I've deposited the funds for Dr Sheng-mao and Ms Yuan, I am to meet with the lawyers for the property in the Wujie Township, it is very beautiful, have you seen it?"

"No I haven't but in due time, good...very good, now none of these transactions cannot be tied back to me or not even to you"

"How do you plan on resolving this matter with Elders, I'm worried for you Yeye if you're sent into permanent exile, you will lose everything"

"That will not happen my dear the 'wheels of destiny' have already begun to turn, let me worry about that. I just need you prepare yourself for when it happens. You know people don't realize how vulnerable they are until they loss the one thing they cannot protect."

Lin Lin looked confused, "What are you speaking about?"

"Nothing child I was just think out loud, call me if you have any obstacles"

**Ending of March – In Japan**

**_*Phone call*_**

"Good morning, Dr Sheng-mao"

"Ahh, good morning Mr Li, I haven't heard from you in so long"

"Yes, I have good news...my grand-daughter will be arriving in few days, on April 03 to be exact, we have everything set according to your specifications. I think that you should visit the house to make sure all is well. I need this to be successful Doctor, for her sake"

"I can make a trip out there tomorrow afternoon at 3 o'clock, will that be ok"

"Yes that will be fine, I'll have one of my men pick you up at the office, ok goodbye"

"Thank you Mr Li, goodbye"

**_*End of phone call*_**

"Have you acquired someone?"

"Yes, Mr Li, she doesn't seem to have any relatives close by, she lives on campus and her routine is the same every day. She an easy target same height, same built, her hair is shorter but the same colour. I doubt anyone will miss her"

"Ok you have your instructions, I will NOT call you, you are NOT to call me, and you are NOT to come see me here. I will meet both of you outside his apartment building at seven pm, three days from today. You know what to do? Do you have any questions?"

"No Sir"

"No Sir"

"Good, when you get back to Taiwan you will communicate _only_ through Mr Tsai Lau, you are NOT to speak to my grand-daughter Lin Lin, I don't trust her...not yet. Make sure they find the blood but not the body. You are to stay in Wujie Township until the project is complete, now go."


	20. Jolted jetlag

**Chapter 20 – Jolted jetlag**

"You ok?"

"Yeah...why?"

"You slept through the whole flight"

"I had a rough night; I think I need some coffee when I get to the office"

"You don't need coffee you need a vacation for the last year you've been pushing yourself Syaoran"

"Since when you started being my conscience"

"The day you shut it off at ten years old"

"Hmm...Eriol, thank you for everything, for being here with me for the last year, especially last week...you know she just turned twenty."

"I know Syaoran, its ok...we're family, she's family"

"Eriol why are we here?"

"Aunt Yelan requested that we come out here to review the additions made to the organisation, the Procurement Department has been centralised to this location and it's larger, the majority of our distributed merchandise comes from here"

"That makes sense, did the procurement personnel from Hong Kong, Philippines and Japan come here"

"Just a few, Mr Williams from Japan is the Senior Procurement Manager"

"How long has this been up and running?"

"Two months, the move was done based on a feasibility study by Mr Williams; Aunt Yelan wants to know if the move seemed sensible and she wants a report on its progression in six months, the Department will be doing a presentation to Management in three months"

"Six months please hurry, I wanna get out of here already"

"Oh look we're here, can you smile or pretend to care? I don't think your employees appreciate a grumpy old boss"

"I'm not old Eriol"

The lobby area became quiet when they stepped through doors. It was uncomfortable, Syaoran hated when people became alarmed by his presence, staring one minute then next looking busy. Previously, the employees have never seen Syaoran Li in the flesh. There's picture of him in the main lobby alongside other members of senior management. 'That's a good picture of me' he admired.

"Mr Li, welcome. Mr Hiiragizawa welcome back"

"Mr Leung, thank you, Mr Li this is our Operations Manager, Mr Kevin Leung"

Eriol provided the introduction as the trio walked hastily to the elevators.

"Mr Li, Mr Hiiragizawa your offices are located on the twenty-eighth floor, but we have a smaller unit located on the sixteenth floor for Mr Hiiragizawa"

"Yes Mr Li I failed to mention that I will be working with Marketing during our time here" Eriol declared.

"That's good so I'll know where to find you Mr Hiiragizawa, Mr Leung I've heard that Procurement is located here?"

"Yes, they are located on twenty-sixth floor, would you like to see it, Mr Li?"

"Yes please"

As they stepped off the elevator, they realised that no one was at their workspaces; they were approached by a young bubbly office assistant.

"Good morning, gentlemen...Mr Leung, would you like me to get Mr Williams"

"Mr Li, Mr Hiiragizawa this is Ms Sunny Pao, procurement office assistant, is he busy right, now?"

"Actually we're having a staff meeting" she replied

"Perfect" Mr Leung beamed.

"No we shouldn't interrupt Mr Leung"

"Mr Li it's ok, this is the perfect time for you and Mr Hiiragizawa to see the entire Department and introduce yourselves"

They entered a bright room surrounded by glass walls; they could see the Port of Taipei and a vast view of the horizon. The room entered a silent mood as they walked to the head of the table.

"Mr John C. Williams" Syaoran grabbed his hand in a firm handshake and pleasant smile.

"Ahh Mr Li, Mr Hiiragizawa good to have you here" Mr Williams replied in admiration, "ok everyone this is Mr Syaoran Li he's the Chief Executive Officer for Li Corporations, Japan, the Philippines and Taiwan. This is Mr Eriol Hiiragizawa he's the Marketing and Distribution Manager for Japan, the Philippines, Taiwan and Hong Kong"

"Wow Mr Williams they're really a young group" Syaoran commented.

"There are a lot of dynamics in young people Mr Li, you yourself should know. Well, this is our centralised procurement unit, we have forty-two personnel here. Buyers, Expeditors, Logistics Coordinators and an Inventory Management Team"

"Good, I'm impressed"

"Ok everyone from right to left; I need all of you quickly introduce yourselves"

**_Thirty-eight introductions later, with a lot of nodding and acknowledgments from Syaoran and Eriol._**

"Good morning I'm Ms Sophia Wu, Logistic Coordinator.

"Good day I'm Emily Yuan, Senior Buyer"

Syaoran suddenly felt warped, his breathing became uneven his eyes were huge, his hands were sweating, his body felt limp, he was frozen.

He was staring into those green eyes, it was her or at least it looked like her, her hair was all in traditional bun same colour, he noticed her legs had a little more muscle, her accent is different and she was wearing reading glasses. He was brought out of his trance by Eriol tugging at his coat sleeve.

"Well, thank you for the introductions everyone, I hope we didn't take up too much of your time, Mr Li and I have some pressing matters to attending to" Eriol broke the silence as he noticed Syaoran's petrified gaze on the young lady.

They quickly exited the room without Mr Leung and made their way to elevators, everyone began to whisper and looked confused.

Eriol pulled Syaoran into the elevator and waited for the doors to close.

"Look Syaoran I saw her too, but you need to keep it together, you don't know who that girl is and you can't let people see you like this."

"I know Eriol she caught me off-guard"

"Ok...listen to me you go to your office and stay there, I'm going to HR and find out who this Emily Yuan is, at the end of the day I should have some answers, now go"

Syaoran steep out the elevator like he was running for his life, he took long large strides to his office. He was cut off suddenly by what seemed to be his assistant in her late 20's.

"Mr Li, are you ok?"

He stopped in front of her looking very frustrated running his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, your name is?" he asked politely

"I'm Ms Wendy Choi, your assistant."

"Pleased to meet you Ms Choi, I think I have jetlag, I'm going to lie down, I don't want to be disturbed."

"Very good sir, do you need anything?"

"No...but thank you", closing the door behind him.

Syaoran was exhausted, he laid sprawled on a futon in his office. He didn't know if he should shout or to go to sleep.

There's a ghost, a twin, a reflection whatever you want to call her two floors below him, 'This is madness. I hope Eriol will get back soon', his thoughts were racing and jumbled and loud but amidst his confusion he drifted off to sleep.


	21. Apology

**Chapter 21 - Apology**

It was now late evening; the sun was setting on an eventful day. Syaoran woke up sheepishly to see the sunset peering through the glass windows. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so peacefully.

He sat in his black leather executive chair, with his view towards the city, Eriol burst into his office interrupting his peaceful moment.

"Syaoran"

"Yes, Eriol." gesturing him to sit.

"Ok..." he paused momentarily, "this is HR's information on Emily Yuan. She was actually hired by Li Corp specifically"

"Specifically"

"I'll get to that soon, she's nineteen years old, and she's experienced in advanced martial arts. She excelled in school from a very early age and graduated when she was seventeen, she did a Supply Chain Management program where she earned her Master's in get this...eight months, but she received those qualifications ten weeks ago. The girl is practically a genius; she was awarded to have best scores in Asia, that's when Li Corp scooped her up"

"Wow"

"Yeah but get this, I managed to get my hands on a police report it says that she was involved in a terrible fire eighteen months ago, her parents and her two younger brothers died. She and her grand-father were rescued by the fire services."

"Where does she live now?"

"Well it says here that she has a place close by and a second address in the Wujie Township, here are copies of her birth certificate, driver's licence, national identification card, credentials, everything. So...what do you think?"

"She looks like her...but why of all places did she have end up in Li Corp, I think God is punishing me, like I haven't been punished enough"

"C'mon Syaoran don't say that, besides we haven't given up yet"

"Yeah but long will we keep looking Eriol, it's been a year"

...

"Good morning Emily"

"Good morning Sunny"

"You have a visitor in your office"

"A visitor, but my first appointment isn't until ten, uhhggg, who is it?" Emily whispered.

"It's the CEO" Sunny replied softly.

Emily's face became stern, she walked in her office slowly and shut the door.

"Good morning Mr Li, I hope I haven't kept you waiting"

"No...No you haven't, actually I was just enjoying your view, my office is directly above yours, two storeys up"

She nodded with curiosity and a defined _look_.

"Are you scowling at me?" he asked

"No actually I'm just talking to myself through my inner voice" she replied.

"And what is your inner voice telling you?"

"All due respect my inner voice stays inside of my head"

"Humour me...go ahead"

"Are you here to apologize for yesterday?"

"Yes I am"

She turned her back to him, looking at the horizon and the city below. "Mr Williams told me what happened to your fiancé, and I'm really sorry. You shook me up yesterday, but when he explained everything I felt better, I know what it feels like to lose people you love, thank you for taking the time to apologize Mr Li"

"You're welcome Ms. Yuan, have a good day"

She smiled as she watched him exit the room. The office assistant came rushing in afterwards.

"So did he want?" asking like if she was singing a tune.

"To apologize" Emily replied dryly.

"He hot isn't he and he's young too"

"I didn't notice that Sunny", Emily was shuffling some documents around her desk answering sarcastically and unconcerned.

"So what did you say?"

She stopped emotionless and looked Sunny in her eyes, "Don't you have anything to do? I need you to get Kelly and Fiona in here, please...now"

"Ok, ok"

...

"I heard you went to Ms Yuan office this morning"

"Yeah Eriol, good news does travel fast"

"Aw c'mon, Syaoran it's an office, what do you expect?"

"Yes, I went to see Ms Yuan this morning to apologize for yesterday. I'm gonna be here for the next six months I shouldn't be making anyone uncomfortable, besides Mr Williams told her about Sakura"

"Ohh, ok well that's done isn't it"

"Yeah"

...

"Emily, are you working late again?"

"Yeah, Kelly just doing some forecasts for the presentation"

"Oh ok, well goodbye"

"Goodbye"

_Ninety minutes later_

"Ms Yuan you're working late? And why are you on the floor"

"Mr Li...Well, I can get a better look at things when it's around me, I can put it in order from different perspectives"

"Like a jigsaw puzzle?"

"Yeah a jigsaw puzzle"

"Ok I was looking for Mr Williams"

"No he's already left"

"You're here alone?"

"Yeah"

"Shouldn't you be going home to your family?"

"No I live alone...and I hardly sleep on most days, so I spend my time here"

"You should see a doctor about that...do you have a car?"

"Yes I do, and I don't live far from here"

"Ok then be safe, don't work too late goodnight"

"Goodnight Mr Li"

...

**_Three and a half months passed_**

Emily walked into her apartment close to midnight, she placed her keys close to a picture frame of her and grand-father, she smiled every time she passed that picture.

She was about to take a shower when the phone rang she smiled because that could only be one person.

"Goodnight grand-father"

"Good night Emily, and how has work been?"

"Excellent, I'm enjoying it"

"Well I know tomorrow is your birthday and I haven't seen you four months, and I miss you"

"Aww, I miss you too"

"I will be in Taipei tomorrow on some personal business"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes dear, nothing for you to worry about, would you be able to meet for an early birthday lunch?"

"Yes I don't see why not"

"Ok I'll arrange for Daryl to pick you up tomorrow"

"Noon should be good, see ya, love you grand-father"

"Love you too Emily"

...

"Excuse me Mr Williams, oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were in a meeting, sorry Mr Li"

"No Emily it's ok," Mr Williams replied.

"I'm leaving now for lunch"

" You're leaving the building for lunch?"

"I know Mr Williams, yeah my grand-father is here, we're gonna have lunch together"

"Well that's good, you should take the rest of the afternoon off"

"No I have to finish..."

"Nonsense, you've done enough since that presentation, you deserve a break, go on"

"Thank you Mr Williams, pleasant day Mr Li, goodbye"

Syaoran simply nodded without looking at her, Mr Williams didn't fail to take note.

"Emily is nice girl, and a very assiduous employee"

"I can see that, but sometimes I wish she wasn't working _here_"

"I know it's hard to look at her Mr Li"

"You have no idea"

...

"Grand-father it's so good to see you"

"Emily I'm an old man, you're choking me"

"Sorry"

"Let's eat, darling, I'm starving"

Most of the conversation dealt with her grand-father's travels to Hong Kong, he told her that he was in the shipping industry, and he has to be there constantly to run his business.

She didn't complain, she was grateful that she had one surviving family member.

"Emily what is that around your neck?"

"Oh I found it about two months in the storage room of the house; May told me it was my Mother's engagement ring, and it was found after the fire. There's an inscription on the band, it says _FOREVER_ I think it's romantic, they must have loved each other"

"Yes they did, it's beautiful isn't it" he replied sacarstically, "So you wear it around your neck?"

"Everyday"

"Ok hurry up, you need to get back to work, I'm going to the Estate."

"I got the rest of the day off, so I can go with you"

"Good we'll go there then we'll go visit May in Wujie Township, she'll be happy to see you"


	22. The ah ha moments

**Chapter 22 – The ah ha moments**

"Syaoran, I have Greg on the line you should take this"

"Thanks Eriol... good afternoon Greg?"

"Good afternoon Mr Li, Yeye Li is in Taipei right now, he's been very vigilant until now"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that he knows"

"What is he doing?"

"He's leaving a restaurant a few blocks from Li Corp; he was having lunch with a young lady,"

"Describe her"

"She's young, honey colour hair, petite, she's wearing a black pants suit with a white trim, white shirt, black heels"

"Thank you Greg, don't follow them"

"But Sir..."

"Greg, please don't, if he knows then there's a problem"

"Of course Mr Li"

Syaoran hung up the phone and made his way across to Eriol's office.

"Do you have time Eriol?"

"Always...what's going on Syaoran?"

He closed the door and paced back and forth.

"Syaoran what happened?"

"Yeye is in Taiwan, and believe Ms Yuan is with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...he knows we're on to him, and he's deliberately out in the open. What is his game and now he has this Yuan lady in on it?"

"How do you know it's her?"

"Greg gave me description, down to what she is wearing today...it's her"

"How do you want to do this?"

...

Lin Lin hurried into the main office.

"Yeye you didn't tell me you were coming" she was stunned by the presence of another young lady.

"Lin Lin Li, this is Ms Emily Yuan, _my granddaughter_" she almost collapsed she had to prop herself against the door.

Innocently Emily held out her hand, "Good afternoon Ms Li"

Lin Lin was horrified, she knew exactly who this _Emily _is, then it all the pieces came together in her mind the secret transactions, the acquisition of the house, the shuffling around of funds, the Doctor, the caretaker and what she heard from Daryl...it was revenge, by destroying the one person he couldn't control, Sakura Kinomoto and by extension Syaoran Li and Mistress Yelan.

"Emily, can you excuse us dear" concentrating his glare on Lin Lin, as Emily exited the room, she closed the door.

Her breathing was erratic, she was hyper ventilating, and her eyes was overflowing with tears, gripping the back of a chair she shouted.

"YOU'RE DISGUISTING AND EVIL"

"Please, I did that girl a favour, she's a new woman... before she was boring, timid and plain"

"I met her two years ago, she's is a good person"

"She's still a good person, she just doesn't remember any of you" he chuckled

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I want _him_ to know that I did this... I want him to know that she will never know who he is...and I know he's going to spend the rest of his life trying to fix her. Your services are no longer required here Ms Li"

She was crying and enraged, she stomped out the room with her fists clenched, she couldn't believe that she was a part of this; she has to tell Syaoran but how?

...

Emily walked into Li Corp rejuvenated, she saw her grandfather yesterday, she slept more than she usually did last night and today was her twentieth birthday.

As she exited the elevator on the twenty-sixth floor she was jolted by her colleagues standing the entrance with a cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR EMILY...HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

She stood there shaking her head and smiling. She felt grateful and she was delighted by the hugs and kisses.

"Thank you guys, this great, we should also celebrate the presentation from last week...LET'S EAT CAKE"

One by one her colleagues filed into her office as she divided the cake.

"Good morning, what's going on here?"

"Oh good morning Mr Li, do you want cake?"

"What's the occasion?"

"It my birthday"

"That's great, well happy birthday Ms Yuan"

He opened his arms to embrace her, she accepted. Innocently her face fit comfortably on the side of his neck and closed her eyes. His scent was intoxicating; it felt like she was struck on her head with a hammer, her legs weakened.

She opened her eyes to find herself clutching his shirt and slumped to the ground.

"Ms Yuan, Ms Yuan...please everyone give her some room, step back...Ms Yuan"

Realizing that she was holding on to him, she immediately let go and slid across the floor away from him.

"Do you need a Doctor?" he asked

"I...I don't think so, can I speak to you...privately?" she whispered without looking at him.

"Can we be excused everyone?" he directed

As her co-workers were filing out of her office, she gathered herself and sat on desk with her back facing the door. Syaoran not wanting to get too close stood his ground, he gave her firm look with his hands in his pockets.

"So, you mind explaining what happened there?" folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know, this might sound strange but..." she looked out the glass windows to the city, biting her lips confused.

"But what?" he insisted.

"You smell...familiar"

"_I_ smell familiar? What does that mean? Ms Yuan?"

"I don't know"

"Did you see your grandfather yesterday?"

"Yeah we had lunch, why?"

"What's his name?"

"I don't understand the question, do know my grandfather?"

"Maybe...what's his name?"

Her face went from gentle to scrutiny mode instantly, and he stared at her in his no nonsense manner.

"His name is Liao Yuan"

"I have a meeting in ten minutes come to my office in an hour Ms Yuan"

"Am I in some kinda of trouble?" she shouted

He opened the door to exit.

"No, well, at least not yet" he smirked and presented a horrible glare at her.

...

"Eriol I need you to stay here"

"No Syaoran I have to finish this report..."

"Come in Ms Yuan, please sit down"

Eriol looked over his shoulder to Emily angrily strolling into Syaoran's office, "Please sit Ms Yuan, you too Eriol"

She casually glanced at Eriol looking bewildered.

"Do you know any of these people in this picture, and take your time Ms Yuan" he said sarcastically.

Syaoran threw a medium framed picture of the Li Corporation Board of Directors on the desk in front of her. She can see seven men and one woman, she was surprised.

"This man...he's my grandfather, and this woman I see her in my dreams sometimes, I believe she's my mother"

Eriol gazed at her with his eyes half opened, he was wondering if she was crazy or she was acting.

"Ms Yuan, _this_ man is _my_ grandfather his name is Baojia Li, and _this_ woman is _my_ mother she is Yelan Li, now who are _you_?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" tears were forming in her eyes.

"Because you are playing a dangerous game, you were put here to distract me, because you look my fiancé" he walked over to another framed picture and gave it to her. It was the photo of Sakura and Syaoran at her birthday and engagement party. She smiled at them and noticed the ring on Sakura's finger, she squinted her eyes to examine it carefully. Then her breathing was heavy, it couldn't be, she started to feel warm so she stood up.

"She looks so happy, that's a beautiful ring" as the tears rolled down her face.

"It was a happy day for both of us, you know I told her that I wanted to be with her _as long as time will allow it_ so the word **FOREVER** was inscribed in the band"

She was wailing uncontrollably she her back turned to them, by this time Eriol and Syaoran didn't understand her reaction. She slowly took off chain and held out her hand to Syaoran, he cautiously approached her. He held out his hands as she dangled the chain from her fingers...it was the ring, Sakura's ring.

His emotions erupted at once grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her violently, he felt like he could break her and she was too weak that she would let him.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS? ANSWER ME, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL..."

"Syaoran stop it, let go of her" he was pulled away by Eriol and Lin Lin. Emily propped herself against a wall and slid down slowly to meet the floor, she pulled her legs against her chest and buried her face in her arms.


	23. The Accountant's Account

**Chapter 23 – The Accountant's Account**

"Let go of me both of you"

"Syaoran you needed to calm down"

"You don't tell me what to do Lin Lin, you shouldn't even be here"

"You need to listen to me, this is not her fault, please Syaoran"

"You have thirty minutes Lin Lin" keeping his glare on Emily crouched against the wall sobbing.

"Yeye sent for me about two years ago, he said that he was having some financial problems with his Estate, naturally I was curious and on top of that I was hearing rumours about this divide in Clan. The day I met with him, there was a Doctor he had a meeting with before I saw him. Eventually, I found out that his name is Victor Sheng-mao, and his specialty is the human brain. Over a period of time, Yeye had me shuffle funds around here and there; I opened an account for Emily Yuan and deposited monies to her and Dr Sheng-mao's bank accounts. Yeye also purchased property in Wujie Township, where I believe this young lady was residing alongside with a caretaker, also he met some people who helped him get documents, create reports and so on, I know because they were paid under the table."

"What does all of this have to do with Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"The night Sakura was kidnapped, they shed her blood and smothered it someone else. This other woman had features like Sakura same hair, height they pumped her with a lot of hallucinogens and made her jump off the bridge, Daryl said they were able to recover the body when she drowned"

"That's why Sakura's blood was found on bridge"

"Yes Eriol"

"Yeye has been embezzling money from Li Corp, he's has been doing it a long time now, when Aunt Yelan laid accusations against him, there was a chance of him being exiled, hence there would have been an investigation into his finances. So the only way to stop that was to drop the charges, and he knew the Mistress wouldn't do it. Yeye doesn't have the guts to hurt his family but he isn't afraid to hurt someone who was close to us."

She looked over to Emily was now silent but still crouched on the floor.

"No...No...That's not Sakura" Syaoran remarked

"It's her Syaoran, she's different, they changed her. Look, when I became suspicious, I scanned everything and saved it on this flash drive. Everything you need to about Yeye finance's, assets, his staff, all of it is here for the last two years. I only found out about her yesterday, she came to Estate and I asked him why? Syaoran, I don't know why but Yeye hates you, and he wants you to suffer, and I'm quoting him 'I want _him_ to know that_I_ did this... I want him to know that she will never know who he is...and I know he's going to spend the rest of his life trying to fix her.', he did this purposefully to hurt you"

Syaoran didn't know how to process this new information; Emily sat motionless on the floor as she was now aware of the situation.

"Who am I?" Emily asked in tiny voice.

Syaoran walked over to her slowly, then sat down to meet her eyes. "You are Sakura Kinomoto, you will be twenty-one on April 1, you were born and raised in Tomoeda, Japan, you have a beautiful smile and contagious laughter, and you smell like cherry-blossoms all the time"

"I'm Emily Yuan, I don't how to be Sakura Kinomoto"

"I'm not asking you to, but you're in this situation because of me and I'm gonna make this right, I promise" he got up and went to Lin Lin.

"Lin Lin thank you, I need you to take her home and stay with her, I bet she's distressed"

"Ok Syaoran"

Lin Lin helped Emily off the floor; she raised her head and locked her beautiful green eyes and Syaoran's hurtful glance, then exited the room.

Eriol sighed into his palms, "What the hell is going on Syaoran?"

"I don't know Eriol but the first thing we need to do is meet this Victor Sheng-mao, today"

...

"Good afternoon gentlemen"

"Good afternoon Doctor, I am Syaoran Li and this Eriol Hiiragizawa, we're here ask you some questions on a patient you had up to four months ago"

"I'm sorry gentlemen my patients are confidential, I can't discuss that with you. Are you with the police?"

"No we're not Doctor"

"Then I can't help you"

"So should we come back with the police?"

"For what?"

"Being an accomplice in a kidnapping"

"Kidnapping? No, what is this about?"

"It's about my fiancé, Sakura Kinomoto"

"I don't know that person"

"Do you know Baojia Li?"

"Yes...you mean his granddaughter, Emily?"

"No, that young woman is Sakura Kinomoto, she was kidnapped over a year ago in Japan"

"What...this is terrible"

"I need to know what was done to her"

Dr Sheng-mao hesitated then sighed, "Over a period of four weeks she was given small doses of medication to be directed to her hippocampus, which is responsible for memory, speech and learning. At first the treatment was carded for forty-five days but she couldn't handle it, so I had to stop. She had massive swelling in her brain in that region. I was afraid that she was going to die so we had her placed in induced coma for a month. When she woke she was the opposite of what I expected, her memories were erased but her ability to learn was exceptional, cut down in a third of the time of any normal person. She was walking fully in a week, in two weeks she was trained and mastered martial arts then her grandfather introduced her to a course in Supply Chain Management, she exceeded my expectations the only side-effect is her chronic insomnia"

"Can anything be done to reverse her memory loss?"

"Honestly Mr Li, I believe that there is some part within her that not even my treatments could erase. Do you know what was important to her, her special things, it could be food, a smell, a feeling, it could be anything. But I warn you do not confront her with this all at once you might traumatize her brain, a little at a time is best"

"It's too late for that Doctor, she found out a few hours ago"

"God she already knows, well if she does it may affect her mentally even physically"

"Thank you for cooperating Doctor"

"Call me if you need anything"

**_Syaoran's phone rings_**

"Hello"

"Syaoran I...I...I don't know what's going on, I'm trying to get her up, and she bleeding through her nose"

"Lin Lin calm down, is it Sakura?"

"She's not waking up Syaoran"

Dr Sheng-mao interrupted, "Give me the phone, Miss listening to me I'm going to send an ambulance to your location, is she breathing"

"Barely"

"Ok, put her in a sitting position and keep talking to her"

**_Phone hangs up_**

"Mr Li, give me the address, most likely her brain is swelling and she's shock"


	24. Swift Justice

**Chapter 24 – Swift Justice**

Emily was being hurried into the hospital on a stretcher with Syaoran, Eriol and Lin Lin at her side, she was unconscious.

"Mr Li, I'm sorry you have to stay out here, she may need emergency surgery to relieve the pressure. I'll keep you informed" as the Dr Sheng-mao went running to the ER ward.

There was silence for hours, Syaoran had his head bowed down staring at the floor, he closed his eyes. 'Please God; I don't want to lose her twice, please save her'.

He was jolted by sound of Dr Sheng-mao's voice, "Mr Li, the surgery was successful and she's stable but...she slipped into a coma"

"So now what" Syaoran asked

"We wait"

"Can I go see her?"

"Of course"

Syaoran stood by her bedside, not knowing what to say. The last year has been unbelievable. Her hair was down and the head was wrapped in bandages, he pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"Sakura, I know you're in there and I know you can hear me, you're stronger I am. Your brother and your Dad knew that you weren't gone, Touya asked me to find you. Tomoyo finished your dress, she wouldn't let me see it, she told me to hurry up and bring you home, she has a wedding to plan."

Syaoran was clutching her hand sobbing in grief and frustration.

"I've been in love with you since I was thirteen and haven't stopped loving you" he took the chain out of his pocket and removed the ring then slipped it on her finger, "I promised forever, and I'm keeping my promise, I love you Sakura" he kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Eriol get Greg and two other men here to keep an eye on Sakura, I'm going to Hong Kong"

"When?"

"Now"

"Syaoran wait..."

"No Eriol, Sakura is here because I didn't protect her"

"No Syaoran, she's here because Yeye Li is a devious demented person. This doesn't happen people, he's wrong Syaoran not you"

"Well he's going to pay"

...

"Yes Xiao Lang I made the request for you and Eriol to go to Taiwan but it was Yeye's idea and I didn't see a problem with it"

"It's ok Mother, I need a have an emergency meeting with Elders today"

"Today? Ok I will call them, what is this about Xiao Lang?"

"I can't say Mother but it's really important"

...

"Thank you for meeting me, Eriol and Lin Lin at short notice, Today I'm here...to speak about crimes committed by Baojia Li"

"Xiao Lang a year ago, you were standing in that same spot supporting Yeye" one Elder pointed out.

"Yes I agree, but that was under duress"

"Please explain"

"When my Mother, the Mistress made accusations to the counsel about Yeye he knew that he would be banished from the Clan. His banishment would have brought on investigation into his finances by the Elders themselves if this had come pass you have seen that he has been embezzling money from Li Corporation years now."

"Xiao Lang these are serious accusations, I'm warning you, this time you better have concrete proof, if not you need to stop right now" another Elder warned.

"I have my proof, my fiancé was kidnapped by Yeye Li a year ago, her suicide was faked and everyone believed she was dead, except me and of course my cousin Eriol. He threatened to kill her if came here or go to the police, Eriol is my witness to that. He had her mind wiped and he turned her into someone else. Then he placed her to work in Li Corp Taiwan so I could see her and work with her every day. Everything you need to know about Baojia Li finances are on this flash drive, Lin Lin was his accountant for the last two years and she can support this information. My fiancé is lying in a Taiwanese hospital in a coma in because of this man, my grandfather. If this counsel, doesn't do something about this... I swear I will kill him"

Syaoran watched each of them straight in their eyes with rage and terror.

One of them stood up "The Elder counsel will convene tomorrow at ten, where swift justice will be dealt on this matter"

Syaoran turned and walked out the room.

"Xiao Lang why didn't you tell that this was going on"

"Mother I'm sorry but it was just a few of us I wanted it to stay that way, until I met with the Elders"

"You were strong Xiao Lang, you will have justice"

"Thank you Mother"

...

"Baojia Li you have been brought here to hear your judgment passed on to you"

"Judgment, this is absurd"

"We have a mountain of accusations and evidence against you provided by Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Lin Lin Li"

"Can I plead in my defense?"

"No, all the evidence has been corroborated by your financials, Daryl Chai and Dr Victor Sheng-mao, you are hereby banished from the Li Clan and you are to be handed over to the police for kidnapping twice, murder and embezzlement from Li Corp, allow the police to come get this man out of my sight." the Elder demanded.

"Xiao Lang you have shown absolute strength in these times, and we the Elders sympathize with your fiancé, if there's anything we can do, please let us know"

"Thank you Elders" Syaoran maintained his excitement and bowed respectfully.

...

"Sakura we got him, he's locked up. It was priceless I know you would have enjoyed that look on his face, the Elders had no mercy on him. He won't ever put his hands on you, I'll make sure and keep you safe. Mother sends her blessings and says to wake up soon, she'll be coming to see you next week. Hmm, you know you're right she is your mother too. Get well soon, we're all waiting for Sakura, I love you"

For the next two months Syaoran decided that he had to get to know Sakura in her new frame of mind. He balanced his time between work and the hospital, talking to her everyday about work, his challenges and her work colleagues.

Ritually he held her hand whilst he was talking, suddenly he felt her move or he thought he did, yes her fingers were moving.

He stood up so fast that the chair was knocked over, he stared at her looking anything else something. Then her eyes barely opened, he could see she was having a hard time adjusting to the light flooding her eyes, he bit his lip in anticipation with his hands in his pockets.

She began to clear her throat, she opened her lips slightly and gave a slight groan.

"Emily?" he said waiting for a reply she looked to her left dazed.

"Syaoran?" she answered.

His heart leapt out of his chest, he was overwhelmed and overjoyed, he held his breath and said her name.

"Sakura" she smiled and he carefully sat on the bed next to her and held her to his chest.

* * *

**When I started to write these stories I promised myself that I will complete them. There are a lot of fanfics out there (that are way better than mines might I add) that are incomplete.**

**I got some PM about this one in particular to complete, I will but right now I'm kinda stuck. But I will finish this, right now my ideas are overflowing with Dire Trade-offs. Thanks to those who are following, reading and sending me PM, I do appreciate your support.**


End file.
